Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek Czkawka/Potrzebuje cię, przyjacielu.
Hej, hej! To ja - Szczerbatek Czkawka. Niektórzy z Was pewnie mnie nie kojarzą, ale wierzcie mi to się zmieni :) Tak więc, wróciłam po długiej przerwie z nowym opowiadaniem :) Od razu uprzedzam, że wszelkich informacji dowiecie się z opowiadania, możecie również zadawać mi pytania. Co do rozdziałów, to myślę, że będą pojawiać się raz w tygodniu, bądź jak zasłużycie to częściej. thumb|350px I to by było na tyle, chyba. A tu okładka >>>>>>> Och i zapraszam Was na moje pozostałe opowiadania (: Raziło mnie wszystko, nawet światło. Wszystko bowiem nie było dla mnie tym, czym był dla mnie przyjaciel. I dlatego wszystko tak niezmiernie przykre dla mnie było i nudne. Wszystko oprócz wzdychania i łez. W nich jedynie znajdowałem nieco ulgi. Nadzieja to ogień, który chce płonąć nawet wtedy, gdy jest gaszony. Nadzieja to nieodparte dążenie, by odnajdywać sens w bezsensie i odkrywać prawdę w zamęcie kłamstw. Nadzieja to ziarenko światła ukryte w głębokiej ciemności. W życiu nie chodzi o to, aby przeżyć burzę, ale o to, by tańczyć w deszczu. Czasami nawet nie mamy świadomości tego, jak bardzo dana osoba potrafi nas zranić. Odmienić nasze dotychczasowe życie, czasami na lepsze, czasami na gorsze. Ale utraty przyjaciela, człowiek nie jest w stanie przetrzymać. Taki człowiek jest w stanie się nawet zabić. Nadzwyczajnie z tęsknoty. W tedy dla takiego człowieka jest już za późno. Ból rozsadza go od środka, nie dając nawet odetchnąć. W tedy taki człowiek myśli tylko o jednym : Śmierci. Ale nie warto się poddawać. Trzeba, mimo rosnącego bólu w piersi, wstać i walczyć. Bo tylko walcząc coś w życiu można osiągnąć. ''Rozdział 1 Zerwałem się raptownie, walcząc o choćby mały dech powietrza. Płuca paliły mnie żywym ogniem. Zacząłem się dusić. Czułem jak w moich mięśniach pojawiają się kurcze. Głowa zaczęła mi nieznośnie pulsować. Trwało to tylko chwilę, tylko przez kilka minut miałem jako taką świadomość. Zanim opadłem bez życia na piasek zdążyłem zobaczyć jeszcze błękitne niebo, potem byłem już martwy. &&& Otwieram raptownie oczy. Pierwsze co mi się ukazuje to drewniany dach. Marszczę czoło, zdezorientowany. Przez chwilę leżę nieruchomo starając sobie przypomnieć skąd się tu wziąłem i gdzie jestem. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to w zasadzie jak się dusiłem i walczyłem o najmniejszy chłost powietrza, a tak to mam pustkę w głowie, co mnie przeraża. Podnoszę się powoli do pozycji siedzącej. Rozglądam się w około. Z tego co widzę, to znajduje się w jakimś drewnianym domku. Na ścianach są różnorodne rysunki smoków i to może wydawać się dziwne, ale czuje się jakbym już gdzieś je widział. Jakieś drewniane biurko stojące przy ścianie wraz z krzesłem równie wykonanym z drewna. Łóżko, na którym się aktualnie znajduję, a nad nim duże okno. Co dziwne, mam przeczucie, że już kiedyś tu byłem. Odkrywam się z płachty, którą byłem przykryty i zastygam w bezruchu w dużym stopniu zszokowany. Otóż z niedowierzaniem odkrywam, że nie mam lewej stopy, zaś na jej miejscu widnieje metalowa proteza. Dotykam dłonią zimny metal chcąc się przekonać czy aby na pewno to prawda. Ze zgrozą odkrywam, że jednak to mi się nie śni. Wstaje powoli, zastanawiając się równocześnie jak straciłem tę stopę. Podchodzę powoli do biurka pełnego szkiców, dziwiąc się, że chodzenie z protezą nie sprawia mi trudności. Biorę do ręki kilka kartek i przeglądam je. Śmiertnik Zębacz, Gronkiel, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Koszmar Ponocnik raczej są tu narysowane te podstawowe gatunki smoków. Zatrzymuje się jedynie na dłużej przy jednym z rysunków, który jako jedyny zwrócił moja uwagę. Rysunek przedstawiał smoka narysowanego, że tak powiem z góry. Duże i z pewnością silne skrzydła, krótka szyja, duża dość płaska głowa, spore uszy, niewielki tułów, dwie, a raczej jedna lotka na końcu ogona. Ten gatunek smoka wzbudza we mnie nie małe zainteresowanie i nie mogę wyzbyć się uczucia mówiącego mi, że wiem jaki to gatunek. Odkładam kartki na bok i sięgam po hełm leżący na krześle. Przypatruje się mu dokładnie jakbym pierwszy raz w życiu widział coś takiego, lecz i tu moje odczucia mówią mi, że jednak już kiedyś widziałem ten przedmiot. Hełm wykonany był z jakiejś miękkiej w dotyku skóry, po boku miał lekkie małe wgniecenie, oraz trochę przekrzywione rogi. - Och, nareszcie się obudziłeś. Przestraszony podskakuje w miejscu, jednocześnie opuszczając hełm na biurko pokryte stosem porozwalanych kartek. Odwracam się niepewnie w stronę głosu. Moim oczom ukazuje się masywny wiking o bujnej, rudej brodzie. Ubrany w zieloną tunikę, częściowo przykrytą zieloną karaceną na piersi, a pod pasem srebrną lamelką. Na plecach zarzucony ma rodzaj płaszcza z futra zwierzęcego oraz szeroki pas z klamrą, na której wyrzeźbiony jest wizerunek smoka. Sama jego postawa i wygląd sprawia, że przechodzą mnie dreszcze po plecach. Mężczyzna przypatruje mi się uważnie. Z niemałym szokiem odkrywam, że ten oto postawny i silny wiking ma łzy w oczach. Widząc to nie mam pojęcia jak się zachować. Bo przecież człowieka pierwszy raz na oczy widzę, a tu proszę, łzy. Chyba że, tego kogoś nie pamiętam... - Synu, ja chciałbym cię przeprosić. Za wszystko co zrobiłem i jaki byłem względem ciebie, teraz widzę jak bardzo się zmieniłeś i jak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało. Ja, przepraszam... Zaraz ŻE CO SYNU?! - Em... Czy ja cię znam? Rudobrodemu aż się usta otworzyły. Tego się chyba nie spodziewał, jak sądzę. - No, przecież oczywiście, że tak! Jesteś moim synem! Następcą Wandali! - Zaraz, zaraz. Człowieku, ja cie nie znam. Pierwszy raz cie na oczy widzę. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem i jak się tu znalazłem oraz z jakich przyczyn, a ty mi tu mówisz, że jestem niby twoim synem i następcą jakiś Wandali! To jakiś absurd! Sam nie wiem kiedy zacząłem chodzić po pokoju i wymachiwać rękami, pełen oburzenia. Przecież to się nawet kupy nie trzymało! Facet ma jakąś paranoje czy co?! Gdzie mi niby do jakiegoś następcy kogoś tam? Jak ja przecież nie pamiętam nawet dnia poprzedniego! W ogóle nic nie pamiętam! Zatrzymałem się raptownie, uzmysłowiwszy sobie coś. - Straciłem pamięć... - szepcze cichutko – To by wyjaśniało dlaczego nic nie pamiętam...Po prostu straciłem pamięć, tylko jak? Marszczę czoło, starając sobie coś, choćby ociupinkę przypomnieć. - Jak to straciłeś pamięć? - z rozmyśleń wyrywa mnie głoś rudobrodego. Zatrzymuje się w miejscu i spoglądam na wikinga. Wzruszam bezradnie ramionami, odpowiadając na jego pytanie. - Nie wiem co się wydarzyło, że do tego doszło. Mam pustkę w głowie. Pamiętam jedynie, że nazywam się Czkawka, mam 18 lat i nic poza tym. I, że potrafię oswoić smoki, oraz, migocze mi w pamięci nazwa ''Smoczy Władca, Smoczy Jeźdźca, ale tego to już mu nie powiedziałem. Coś mi mówiło, że lepiej będzie jak te informacje zatrzymam dla siebie. Patrzył się na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę, przetwarzając to co mu powiedziałem. Niemal widziałem jak nad jego głową zapala się światełko, zwiastując jakąś jakże genialną myśl. Odchrząkną, prostując się. - Pewnie jesteś głodny. Zejdźmy na dół, zjesz coś, a ja w tym czasie odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania. Wzruszam ramionami. Głodny to może i ja byłem, ale w jakiś niewytłumaczalny dla mnie sposób nie ufałem temu gostkowi. - Niech będzie... Zeszliśmy po schodach. Rudobrody zaczął się kręcić po pomieszczeniu, a ja przystanąłem na schodku, obserwując co wyprawia i przy okazji rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Duży piec, coś w stylu paleniska na środku pokoju, przy ścianie stał stół z czterema krzesłami oraz po lewej stronie schody, na których stałem. Co jak co, ale było tu nawet przytulnie. - Proszę, usiądź. Zaraz jedzenie będzie gotowe. Ruszyłem niepewnym krokiem do stołu, odsunąłem krzesło i usiadłem. Po chwili przede mną na stole pojawił się talerz z jakąś rybą. - Proszę, jedz. Odezwał się gdy zauważył, wahanie wymalowane na mojej twarzy. Cóż pewności, że coś tam nie dodał, nie miałem... Z ociąganiem zabrałem się za jedzenie i tak szczerze to nawet było to do zjedzenia. Rudobrody usiadł naprzeciwko mnie również z posiłkiem. - Więc, może powiesz mi kim jesteś? - odzywam się po chwili ciszy. Rodzące się pytania w mojej głowie nie dają mi spokoju. - Em...no tak. Więc nazywam się Stoick Ważki, jestem przywódcą klanu – Wandali, a ty zaś jesteś moim synem... - urwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. - A gdzie się znajduję? Ile dni byłem nieprzytomny? Kto mnie znalazł? Wiadomo skąd się tu znalazłem? - cóż, zasypałem go gromem pytań. Jedynie co zrobił to się roześmiał. Zmarszczyłem czoło, zdezorientowany. Powiedziałem coś śmiesznego? - Och, zapomniałem już jaki jesteś, Czkawka. Wszystkiego chcesz się dowiedzieć od razu. - uśmiechnął się niemal rozczulony i wierzcie mi taki widok był niecodzienny. Rozczulony potężny wiking, niecodzienność. - Dobrze, więc... - kontynuował widząc moje podirytowanie. - ...znajdujemy się na wyspie Berk. Znaleźli cię pięć dni temu, nieprzytomnego na plaży Thora. Skąd przybyłeś nie wiadomo, sądziliśmy, że może ty nam coś powiesz, ale jeśli straciłeś pamięć... A znaleźli cię Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Astrid, są w twoim wieku. Spoglądam w dół na talerz i zaczynam grzebać widelcem w rybie. Staram się jakoś poukładać te wszystkie informacje. Ale jeszcze jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju. - Skoro znaleźli mnie na plaży, to logiczne musi być, że musiałem opuścić wyspę. Musisz wiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiłem, jak dawno to było i w jakich okolicznościach. - podnoszę głowę do góry i uważnie obserwuje jego reakcje. Spiął się, dłonie zacisnął w pięści, a wyraz twarzy skamieniał. Coś było nie tak. - Em, tak. Opuściłeś wyspę trzy lata temu – wziął głębszy chłost powietrza i uciekł wzrokiem – A z jakich przyczyn, to nie wiem. Po prostu któregoś dnia zniknąłeś i nikt cię potem nie widział, aż do teraz. CDN. Za wszelkie pojawiające się błędy przepraszam (: do następnego! 'Rozdział 2' Kłamał. Perfidnie kłamał. Wiedziałem to po jego zachowaniu. Zaczął się denerwować, oddech mu przyspieszył i nie patrzył na mnie gdy to mówił. Co jak co, ale potrafię rozróżnić czy ktoś kłamie czy nie. Przechyliłem głowę na prawą stronę i zwęziłem oczy, dokładnie go skanując. Ojciec czy nie, ale był mi obcy. A ja w stosunku do obcych nie jestem ufny i trzymam się na baczności. - Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? - jest zakłopotany, widać to po nim aż za bardzo. - Tak. Czy znaleźliście jakąś, no nie wiem łódź? Bądź coś podobnego? - Tak, tak. Była łódź, ale niestety zatrzymała się na skale, dość daleko od brzegu i nie mieliśmy jak tam dotrzeć. Kiwam głową przyswajając informacje. Podsumowując. Miałem piętnaście lat gdy zniknąłem z wyspy, z jakich przyczyn się nie dowiedziałem. Przez kolejne trzy lata nie wiadomo co robiłem. Nie było o mnie słychać. W czasie trzech lat musiałem stracić tą nieszczęsną lewą stopę. Przybrałem nazwę Smoczy Jeźdźca, z tego co mi się wydaje. Potrafię oswajać smoki. Jakimś niewytłumaczalnym sposobem znalazłem się na Berk, z której przed laty uciekłem. I cały czas towarzyszy mi dziwne uczucie, że gdzieś tam, jest ktoś kto na mnie czeka i mnie potrzebuje. I nic więcej nie wiem. Chyba że, na tej łodzi jest coś, co przydało by się. Bo tak szczerze, to wątpię, żeby ta moja utrata pamięci była długotrwała. Tak muszę sobie jak najwięcej rzeczy przypomnieć, a zacznę od... - Muszę zobaczyć tą łódź. Zabierz mnie tam. - podnoszę się na równe nogi. - Czkawka, ale zaczekaj! Pewnie jesteś zmęczony, odpocznij, a później cie tam zaprowadzę. - Nie jestem zmęczony, chce zobaczyć tę łódź – odwracam się do niego – Jeśli nie chcesz sam mi pokazać, to sam poszukam – podchodzę do drzwi i wyciągam dłoń do klamki. - Nie możesz teraz wyjść! - krzyczy zza mnie. - Niby dlaczego, co?! - unoszę głos, zdenerwowany. - Bo cała wioska wie, że jesteś i nie dadzą ci żyć jak wyjdziesz. Będą chcieli wszystko wiedzieć – stara się mnie przekonać – Poczekajmy do jutra. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! - warczę i otwieram drzwi. Cóż lekko zaskakuje mnie widok. Dom znajduje się na takim wzgórzu, blisko jest twierdza, a pod nią jak i domem znajduje się osada. Główny plac, a wokół niego domy mieszkańców, studnia, parę większych ścieżek, przy których również stoją domy, kuźnia, zejście najprawdopodobniej do portu. Całkiem spore to Berk. Ruszam przed siebie. Sam nie wiem gdzie idę, jedynie jakiś dziwny schemat odtwarza mi się w głowie i nogi same mnie prowadzą. - Czkawka! Ignoruje tego całego Stoicka i idę w zaparte przed siebie. Ludzie zaczynają spoglądać na mnie i szeptać coś między sobą, ale ich również ignoruje. Interesuje mnie teraz ta nieszczęsna łódź. - Czkawka zatrzymaj się!! Wywracam oczami na jego rozkazujący ton. Mijam kuźnie przy której stoi niewysoki, grubszy mężczyzna z blond brodą i warkoczykami zaplecionymi z niej. Ubrany w żółtą koszulę z krótkim rękawem, brązowe spodnie w ciemnożółte pasy oraz futrzaną kamizelkę, na głowie nosi żelazny hełm. W prawej stopie ma drewnianą protezę, a w lewej ręce ma wymiennego kikuta. Jak reszta mieszkańców przypatruje mi się. - Cześć Pyskacz – mówię zadziwiając tym i jego i siebie. Co jak co, ale chyba powinienem go nie pamiętać. - Czkawka, chłopcze! Trochę się nie widzieliśmy! Co u ciebie? - w porę się otrząsa. - A wiesz, bywało lepiej... - Czkawka! Stój! - Ale jak widzisz muszę uciekać coś załatwić, pogadamy później co? Wpadnę do ciebie – oglądam się za siebie pośpiesznie. Cóż Stoick jest tuż, tuż i nie wygląda na zadowolonego. - Nie ma to jak wrócić do starych dobrych czasów... - mamrocze wiking opierając się o drewnianą belkę. Ignoruje go już i ruszam dalej, na wszelki wypadek przyspieszam kroku. - Mówię do ciebie! Masz się zatrzymać! - wrzeszczy rudobrody. - Daj mi święty spokój! - odkrzykuje i zaczynam biec. Zbiegam w dół ścieżki, następnie pomiędzy domkami i kieruje się w stronę lasu. - Ej Czkawka! - dobiega mnie wołanie. Oglądam się za siebie, dostrzegając biegnącą w moją stronę wspominaną piątkę rówieśników, przyspieszam. Po zaledwie dziesięciu minutach szybkiego biegu znajduje się już na plaży Thora. Przystaje przy brzegu, uważnie szukając łodzi. - Ale jesteś szybki – kątem oka dostrzegam krągłego wysokiego chłopaka o blond włosach ubranego w brązową, futrzaną bluzę z krótkim rękawem i zielone spodnie, na głowie nosi mały żelazny hełm. - Em, Czkawka? - podchodzi do mnie szczupła blondynka ubrana w ozdobioną bordową spódnicę, niebieskich getrach, jasnoniebieską koszulę, do której przyczepione są w pewnym rodzaju ochraniacze. - Ja wiem, że straciłeś pamięć, ale żeby od razu uciekać przed Stoickiem przez całą wioskę z nie wiadomo jakich przyczyn... - Jest... - szepcze zauważając w oddali skałę i łódź. Była dość daleko. - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! - unosi głos dziewczyna. - No chyba raczej widzisz, że nie. To półgłupek. - odzywa się umięśniony, dobrze zbudowany chłopak o czarnych włosach ubrany w ciemną kamizelkę, oliwkową spraną koszulę i brązowe spodnie. Na jego głowę widnieje hełm. Chłopak na sam rzut oka nie wygląda na mądrego, raczej wszystko przekłada na swoją siłę. - Sam jesteś półgłupkiem! - uderza go w brzuch, na co dwójka jak się okazuje bliźniaków buczy głośne Ouuu. - Ale mu przywaliłaś! - ekscytuje się szczupła dziewczyna o długich blond włosach ubrana w jasnobrązową kamizelkę, ciemnoniebieską tunikę oraz szarobrązową spódnicę. Na głowie jak pozostali nosi hełm. Nad leżącym czarnowłosym pochyla się ostatni z piątki. - Uuuu, stary ale oberwałeś! - zaś ten tu chłopak ma długie blond włosy, na głowie jak pozostali hełm, ubrany w bladozieloną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, szare spodnie oraz zieloną kamizelkę. Wywracam tylko na to oczami i zabieram się za ściąganie skórzanej, szaroczarnej kamizelki, a następnie czerwonej bluzki. Ciemnozielone spodnie zostawiam, wraz z jednym butem. - Hej, co ty robisz? - Nie widzisz? Rozbiera się chłopak – odpowiada blondynie, blondyn o długich włosach. Muszę się zapytać ich o imiona. Można się pogubić w tych blondynach. - Ale muszę przyznać, mięśnie to on ma – dochodzi do mnie cichy szept dziewczyny z bliźniaków, skierowany najprawdopodobniej do pulchnego wikinga, który skinieniem głowy przyznaje jej racje. Co prawda muszę się z nią zgodzić. Nie wiem dokładnie co robiłem przez te trzy lata, ale z pewnością nie próżnowałem. Zdołały wyrobić mi się niezłe mięśnie. Nie jestem jakoś specjalnie napakowany, jeśli o tym myślicie. Po prostu jest w sam raz, ani mięśniak, ani chudzielec, tak pośrodku. - Mam prośbę do Was – odzywam się po raz pierwszy. Przechylam lekko głowę, dzięki czemu widzę całą piątkę trochę lepiej – Moglibyście się przedstawić? Mam dość nazywania Was w myślach, blondyn numer 1, blondyna numer 2 itp. - Och tak. Jestem Astrid Hofferson – mówi blondyna o krótkich włosach i niebieskich oczach. - Ja to Śledzik Ingerman – przedstawia się pulchny blondyn. - Sączysmark Jongerson – czarnowłosy chłopak. - Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka Thorston – mówią jednocześnie. Kiwam głową. - Też bym Wam się przedstawił, ale że mnie znacie to oszczędzę sobie tego – podchodzę do wody – A teraz wybaczcie, muszę coś sprawdzić – i zanim mogą coś powiedzieć, wskakuje do zimnej wody. CDN. Proszę moi mili :) dziękuję za komentarze! Rozdział 3 W mniej więcej piętnaście minut dopływam do dryfującego statku. W międzyczasie gdy płynąłem słyszałem nawoływania z plaży, oczywiście jak to mam w zwyczaju – zignorowałem ich. Wskakuje na pokład, z którego mało co zostało. Rozglądam się dokładnie, by po chwili stwierdzić, że musiałem trafić na potężną burzę, bo łódź jest w koszmarnym stanie. Z cichym westchnięciem zabieram się za przeszukiwanie wraku łodzi. Już po dziesięciu minutach tracę jakąkolwiek nadzieję na znalezienie czegokolwiek. Łódź jest tak zmasakrowana, że nie ma tu nawet niczego do przeszukiwania. Zrezygnowany siadam i opieram się plecami o bok łodzi. Spuszczam głowę w dół, próbując coś wymyślić, jak nie przypomnieć. Warczę pod nosem, zły na samego siebie. - W co ja się wpakowałem?! Żebym jeszcze cokolwiek pamiętał! A tu nic! Totalna pustka! - kręcę głową – Porażka... Odchylam głowę do tyłu. Marszczę czoło zauważając coś kątem oka. Sięgam pod belkę, by po chwili wyjąć coś grubego i prostokątnego, z wyglądu przypominającego... - Notes. To notes? Ale skąd tutaj notes? Wpadam na pierwszy lepszy pokład opuszczonej łodzi. Od razu rzucam się, by odwiązać łódź i jak najszybciej stąd odpłynąć. ''- Ruszać się! On nie może nam uciec! Drago nas pozabija!!'' Z katapult zaczynają wystrzeliwać kamienie. Praktycznie z znikąd pojawiają się strzały. Cudem udaje mi się kilka uniknąć. '' ''- Łapać go! Zaraz nam zwieje! Niemal w ostatniej chwili udaje mi się odpłynąć. Wzdrygam się na ten urywek wspomnienia. Spoglądam na notes leżący na moich kolanach. - Drago... Co za Drago? ''- Jestem Drago Krwawdoń! Najpotężniejszy i najlepszy pogromca i władca smoków!'' ''- Pogromcą to ty nie jesteś, a władcą możesz być jedynie owiec. Tak bezbronnych i naiwnych jak ty.'' Siedzę w bezruchu. Przerażony i ucieszony. Ciesze się, bo pamięć mi wraca, a przerażony... no cóż dowiaduje się dość nie fajnych rzeczy, każdy na moim miejscu był by przerażony. - CZKAWKA!!! Wzdrygam się na krzyk tej blondyny, jak jej było... o wiem Astrid! Zawijam notes jakąś płachtą i chowam w bucie. Podnoszę się na równe nogi i spoglądam na brzeg, na którym o dziwo pojawił się rudobrody. Z jego miny wnioskuje, że jest wściekły. No cóż, synek wrócił do domu. Wywracam oczami i wskakuje z powrotem do wody. Postanawiam trochę się pobawić i nurkuję nie za głęboko, jednocześnie znikając im z oczu. Pływam tak z kilka minut, nie wypływając na powierzchnie ani razu. Sam nie wiem jakim cudem potrafiłem tyle wytrzymać. Sądzę, że właśnie nauczyłem się tego w ciągu tych trzech lat, które w dalszym ciągu są dla mnie jedną wielką zagadką. Wypływam na powierzchnie, gdy kończy mi się dech. Niespiesznie podpływam do brzegu, gdzie stoi szóstka przestraszonych i jednocześnie wkurzonych osób. Ops? Gdy już dosięgam dna, staje na nogach i resztę drogi pokonuje szybko. Zakładam bluzkę, a następnie szaroczarną skórzaną kamizelkę. Zapinam wszystkie paski jakie posiada i ostatecznie podciągam rękawy bluzki do łokci. Dopiero wtedy spoglądam na obserwujące mnie osoby. - Czyś ty oszalał?! - zaczyna, ta dziewczyna, Astrid - Jak to zrobiłeś? - dopytuje się ten pulchny, Śledzik - Nauczysz mnie tak? - dodaje Mieczyk, bodajże. - Do domu! - lecz przez wszystkie głosy wybija się głośne warknięcie Stoicka. Pozostali zamilkli, odsuwając się o kilka kroków. Wywracam oczami i przeczesuje włosy dłonią, lekko je mierzwiąc. - Powiedziałem do domu Czkawka! - ryknął wściekły. Wzruszam ramionami patrząc na piątkę rówieśników. I śmiało mogę powiedzieć, że się przestraszyli Ważkiego. - Dobra, dobra, idę przecież. Spokojnym krokiem ruszam w kierunku wioski. Po chwili dogania mnie piątka rówieśników i w ciszy idziemy do wioski. Cóż gdy tylko wyłoniliśmy się z lasu cała wioska zebrała się na głównym placu i wtedy dopiero się zaczęło. Ludzie okrążyli mnie ze wszystkich stron, zadając jakieś idiotyczne pytania, na które powinienem znać odpowiedź, a w praktyce wcale nie znałem. Żebyście widzieli w tamtej chwili Stoicka. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałem go tak wściekłego. W sumie miałem wtedy dobrą okazję do ucieczki od niego i zaszycia się w jakimś miejscu, ale widząc go w takim stanie wolałem nie ryzykować. Więc po prostu udałem się do domu w którym się obudziłem i miałem traktować go jako swój dom, taaa niedoczekanie twoje. Wszedłem po schodach i ległem na łóżko przykrywając się tym kocem czy czymś tam podobnym do tego. Postanowiłem na razie nie wyciągać notesu z buta, w sumie tak schowany był w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu. - Co ci do Thora odbiło! Raczej tyle z mojego leżenia i spokoju. Wywracam mentalnie oczami i nakrywam się bardziej. - Nie dość, że nie posłuchałeś to jeszcze zanurkowałeś w lodowatej wodzie, kiedy dopiero co się obudziłeś z nieprzytomności! W ogóle po co ci to było?! Znalazłeś coś tam?! - słyszałem jego wzburzony głos gdzieś z okolić drzwi, a że nie chciało mi się z nim rozmawiać to po prostu leżałem z zamkniętymi oczami. - Nie, nic nie znalazłem. - odezwałem się spokojnym głosem po kilku minutach ciszy – I mógłbyś przestać niańczyć mnie na każdym kroku. - Czkawka – upomniał mnie. - Serio mówię. Nie jestem dzieckiem i wierz mi potrafię sam o siebie zadbać, więc z łaski swojej przestań robić to co robisz, a unikniemy niepotrzebnych nerwów i kłótń. Tego się nie spodziewał. Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, próbując wymyślić jakąś sensowną odpowiedź. - Ja się tylko martwię. Nie chce po raz drugi stracić syna. A ci nowość! Stoick Ważki się o kogoś martwi! Nagle przez mój umysł przeleciało kilka wspomnień. Ogólnie to rzucił mi się w oczy stosunek Stoicka do mnie. Te obelgi, zwalanie winy na mnie, to rozczarowanie... - Niepotrzebnie. Ten dawny, ślamazarny Czkawka już nie istnieje. Teraz jestem inny, silniejszy, szybszy. Więc nie widzę powodów dla których musiałbyś się o mnie martwić.- Wzruszam ramionami.- A teraz mógłbyś mnie zostawić samego? Jestem zmęczony. - Em, tak, dobrze. Śpij dobrze, synu. Następnie przez kilka chwil słychać tylko kroki na schodach. Po chwili odlatuje do krainy snów. CDN. Dodaje dzisiaj (: Możecie mi powiedzieć jakim cudem to opko jest na pierwszym miejscu we Wpisy na blogach ?!!? Rozdział 4 Obudziłem się o wschodzie słońca. Z braku roboty i nudy, poleżałem trochę i dopiero później odświeżyłem i zrobiłem coś do jedzenia. Stoick z tego co słyszałem jeszcze spał, więc korzystając z okazji wymknąłem się przez okno i usiadłem na dachu. Rozejrzałem się po wiosce. Każdy niemal jeszcze smacznie spał w swoich ciepłych łóżkach. Westchnąłem cicho patrząc na horyzont. Tutaj, z dachu miałem doskonały widok na słońce, błękitne niebo i niekiedy białe, puszyste obłoki. Ciężko mi było z tą nową sytuacją. Pojawiam się po trzech latach praktycznie znikąd, już jako nie ten sam Czkawka co był kiedyś. Na dodatek straciłem pamięć, która całe szczęście wraca, lecz powoli. I przez cały ten czas czuję, że czegoś bądź kogoś mi brakuje. Nie mam pojęcia jak się odnaleźć w tym wszystkim. Wyciągam z kieszeni spodni sznurek, na którym zawieszona jest zawieszka w kształcie jakiegoś zwiniętego smoka. Nie potrafię na dzień dzisiejszy powiedzieć jaki to smok. Zupełna pustka w głowie. Cicho wzdycham i zakładam wisiorek na szyję, zawieszkę chowam pod bluzkę, żeby przypadkiem nikt jej nie zauważył. Podkulam nogi i owijam je ramionami, głowę kładę na kolanach i zamykam oczy. Siedzę w zupełnej ciszy, którą od czasu do czasu przerywa ćwierkanie ptaków i szum liści na drzewach. Rozkoszuje się uczuciem wiatru otulającego moją twarz. Przyjemne uczucie. Błękitne niebo pełne puchatych bałwanów. W oddali prześwitują promienie słoneczne. Smugi wiatru uderzają o moją skórę, pieszcząc ją. Małe kropelki otuliły moją sylwetkę, gdy wlecieliśmy w puchatą chmurę. Uśmiecham się szeroko i podnoszę ręce do góry, chcąc dotknąć obłoków, które pod moim dotykiem się rozpłynęły. Do moich uszu dociera szczęśliwy ryk mojego przyjaciela. On tak samo jak ja kocha latać, a nawet śmiem twierdzić, że ja bardziej od niego. Zawsze się o to przekomarzaliśmy. Spoglądam na czarnego jak noc przyjaciela, który w chwili obecnej szczerzy swą szczerbatą mordkę w geście uśmiechu. '' ''- To jak, Mordko? Wracamy do domu? Odpowiada mi ucieszonym rykiem. Zmieniam metalową nogą ustawienie lotki w sztucznym ogonie. ''- Wracamy do domu, Szczerbatku.'' Łapie głębokie chłosty powietrza, raptownie otwierając oczy. O mało co nie zlatuje z dachu. Co to było do Thora?! Byłem w chmurach, dokładniej latałem na smoku, czarnym jak noc smoku, o imieniu Szczerbatek. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Miał sztuczną lotkę. Chwila. Ten rysunek. W pokoju. Na biurku. Przedstawiał smoka z połówką ogona. Czy to możliwe, że ten rysunek i to wspomnienie, to ten sam smok? To niemożliwe. Jakim cudem mogłem zaprzyjaźnić się ze smokiem i to w dodatku tak groźnym? To niedorzeczne. Chowam twarz w dłoniach, próbując jakoś przestać myśleć o tym wszystkim, lecz i tym razem nawiedza mnie jedno wspomnienie. Czarna noc. Pełno gwiazd na niebie. Widzę siebie jako piętnastoletniego chłopca. Ustawia się, coś sprawdza w drewnianej maszynie, celuje w niebo i czeka. ''- No co jest? Dajcie mi się popisać. No dalej – mamrocze pod nosem, uważnie obserwując niebo.'' Nagle słychać świst. Chwila krótkiej ciszy i trzask. Wybuch plazmy w okoliczną wyrzutnie. Piętnastoletni ja, nie czekając wiele wystrzela z maszyny sieć, która w ostateczności łapie czarnego smoka, który spada w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Zaczynam dyszeć. Pot występuję na moim czole, mocząc rozwichrzone kosmyki włosów opadające na nie. Na całym ciele zaczynają pojawiać się silne dreszcze. A ból w skroniach jest nie do wytrzymania. Ta reakcja trwa zaledwie kilka minut. Kilka męczących minut, dłużących się w okropną nieskończoność. Moje ciało rozluźnia się, gdy męczarnie odchodzą. Odnoszę nawet wrażenie, że każde kolejne wspomnienie przynosi coraz gorsze skutki. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie wiem co ze mną będzie. Odchylam głowę do tyłu, łapiąc duże chłosty powietrza. Przy okazji zastanawiam się nad tym co widziałem. Można by to nazwać przyczyną przyjaźni z tym smokiem. Zapewne znalazłem go w lesie, gdzieś przy całym tym Kruczym Urwisku, miałem okazję go zabić, ale czemu tego nie zrobiłem? To wydaje się bez sensu. Nie zmarnował bym okazji na wybicie się w wiosce, a później tak nagle przyjaźń? To się kupy nie trzyma. Musiało się coś wydarzyć, gdy miałem go zabić, tylko co to takiego musiało być? Nie zabiłem go, bo był tak samo wystraszony jak ja. Patrząc na niego, widziałem samego siebie. - Patrząc na niego, widziałem samego siebie... - dotykam zawieszki przez materiał bluzki. Dokładnie wyczuwam najmniejszą wypukłość, najmniejsze wcięcie. Podążając dalej tym krokiem... Nie mogłem go zabić, a skoro nie mogłem go zabić to musiałem go uwolnić. Tak, uwolniłem go, a on uciekł. Smok nie przegapi żadnej okazji, żeby Was zabić. To w takim razie, dlaczego mnie nie zabił? Skoro miał taką możliwość... Ja też zresztą miałem i nie mogłem. Może on również nie mógł? Może darował mi życie, bo i ja mu darowałem życie? Ale skąd ta przyjaźń później? - Yhm...Za dużo myślisz, Czkawka Wypuszczam ze świstem powietrze i cicho wzdycham. - Hej Czkawka! Podnoszę głowę i spoglądam na pulchnego wikinga. Jak on miał na imię? Och tak, Śledzik. - Cześć, Ingerman. - chłopak uśmiecha się lekko widocznie zadowolony z faktu, że pamiętam jak się nazywa. - Co robisz na dachu? - Em... - pocieram kark w geście zakłopotania – Wstałem wcześnie rano i tak jakoś... – wzruszam ramionami - … wyszło, że przyszedłem tu pomyśleć. Blondyn pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się nad czymś przy okazji. Coś go męczyło, było to widać. - Co jest, Śledzik? Coś cię trapi. - Ach... - machnął ręką – To nic wielkiego. - Gdyby to było nic wielkiego, to byś z tym do mnie nie przychodził – mówię. Ingerman marszczy czoło w szoku. Pewnie myślał, że się nie domyśle. - No dobrze, tak jakby... - zaczyna pocierać swoje dłonie - … tak jakby bardzo potrzebuje twojej pomocy. A wiem, że ty jesteś tu najlepszy... Marszczę czoło i uważnie zaczynam mu się przypatrywać. - Odnoszę wrażenie, Śledzik, że ta rozmowa nie jest dla ciebie komfortowa. Powiedz śmiało o co chodzi. - zachęcam. - Ech, no dobrze. A czy moglibyśmy w innym miejscu... - rozgląda się w około. Co jak co, ale większość mieszkańców powychodziło już z domów i załatwia swoje sprawy. Nie jestem głupi i wiem o co mu chodzi, po prostu wszyscy tu obecni chcąc nie chcąc podsłuchują. Bo przecież jestem taką fascynującą atrakcją jak jakaś Nocna Furia! Nocna Furia No tak! Ten gatunek tego smoka, którego szkic leży na biurku i widzę go we wspomnieniach. To Nocna Furia! Jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych pomiotów burzy jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. - Em... Czkawka? Otrząsam się z rozmyślań i zeskakuje na ziemię obok Śledzika. - To gdzie idziemy? CDN. Następny pojawi się dopiero za tydzień, chyba że bardzo będziecie chcieli wcześniej to zobaczę. Dziękuję za komentarze!! (: xx Rozdział 5 Młody wiking prowadzi mnie tylko sobie znaną drogą. Idę tuż obok niego, uważnie się rozglądając i w razie czego zapamiętując drogę gdyby ucieczka była potrzebna. Jak na razie przeszliśmy przez plac główny, mijając przy tym kuźnie, skręciliśmy w lewo następnie w prawo, przeszliśmy krótki odcinek drogi prosto i następnie ponownie w lewo. Wyszliśmy na drewniany most prowadzący do czegoś podobnego do Areny. Była dość spora, zbudowana w wgłębieniu skalnym o okrągłym kształcie i ogrodzona od góry metalową kratą. Zmarszczyłem czoło, lekko poddenerwowany i zdezorientowany. Z tego co pamiętam na takich Arenach więzione były smoki, które jak się pewnie domyślacie nie były miło nastawione do wikingów. Tylko, dlaczego Śledzik tu mnie zaprowadził? Chce mnie posłać na pożarcie smokom? Chłopak wszedł do środka pierwszy, ja dopiero, gdy uważnie rozejrzałem się po otoczeniu. Przekraczając wrota Areny moja czujność zwiększyła się. Nie miałem pojęcia co może mnie tu spotkać i co chce ode mnie Śledzik. Rozejrzałem się po wnętrzu, które tak naprawdę niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniało. Znajdowało się tu pięć smoczych jam z drewnianymi, solidnymi wrotami. Mniej więcej na środku pomieszczenia był ślad po najprawdopodobniej jakiejś smoczej kuli ognia. Choć pewności nie miałem, bo te ślady miały dziwny wygląd, jakby smok, który to zrobił nie był żadnym z podstawowych gatunków. Potężna łapa Koszmara Ponocnika przyduszała mnie do ziemi. Smok nachylił się nade mną, otwierając swoją paszczę. Zacząłem modlić się do wszystkich Bogów jakich tylko znałem, bowiem wiedziałem, że mój los dobiegnie za kilka chwil końca. Słyszałem krzyki wikingów, stanowczy i wściekły głos Stoicka. Kiedy wydawało się, że zaraz będzie po mnie , niespodziewanie rozległ się świst. Wiedziałem i znałem aż za dobrze do kogo on należy. Kula plazmy trafiła w kraty i smok czarny jak noc wpadł do środka tym samym rzucając się na pomarańczowego smoka. Przeturlałem się na bok, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze. '' ''Oszołomiony patrzyłem na walkę rozgrywającą się przede mną. Pomiot burzy stanowczo odganiał ode mnie Koszmara Ponocnika, aż w końcu poddany smok zniknął w klatce. Podnoszę się na równe nogi i podbiegam do czarnego smoka. ''- Szczerbatek, no już leć! - popycham go, starając się przyjaciela przegonić. Lecz nie daje się. Stoi uparcie przy moim boku i obserwuje krzyczących wikingów zmierzających w naszą stronę. - Szczerbatek, leć!!! - krzyczę zdesperowany, zauważając Stoicka z toporem w dłoni biegnącego na nas. - Proszę się, Mordko. Odleć zanim będzie za późno – smok spogląda na mnie.'' I już wtedy widząc jego spojrzenie wiem, że mnie nie zostawi. Szybko wsiadam na grzbiet smoka, a stopy ustawiam w odpowiednich miejscach. ''- Spadamy stąd, przyjacielu – klepie go lekko po szyi.'' Rozkłada skrzydła i wzbija się w powietrze. Odlatujemy z wyspy nawet się nie oglądając. '' Mrugam powiekami przyswajając to co przed chwilą zobaczyłem. Jeszcze w szoku spoglądam w miejsce, w którym powinna być ta dziura. I faktycznie tam kiedyś była. Został po niej ślad. Druty w tym miejscu są inne niż reszta, wyróżniają się. - Em... Czkawka? Z rozmyślań wyrywa mnie głos Ingermana. Spoglądam na niego, zauważając również resztę zgrai. Marszczę czoło i powoli podchodzę do nich. - O co chodzi? - zwracam się z pytaniem do Śledzika – I dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? - Czkawka potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.- odzywa się Astrid. Przechylam głowę w lewo i mrużę oczy. - Pomocy w czym? Jorgenson wzdycha zirytowany moim zachowaniem. Wywracam na to mentalnie oczami. - Potrafisz tresować smoki... - Nie, nie potrafię. - Ależ potrafisz! - upiera się przy swoim. - Nie potrafię! - zaprzeczam – Smoki to krwiożercze bestie, które tylko czekają aby się ciebie pozbyć, więc tym bardziej nie da się ich wytresować! Sam nie wierzyłem w to co im powiedziałem. Raczej sądziłem zupełnie inaczej... - Widziałam na własne oczy! Latałeś na Nocnej Furii! Wytresowałeś go! - upiera się przy swoim. Wzdycham i pocieram oczy dłońmi. - Astrid, naprawdę sądzisz, że byłbym zdolny do wytresowana groźnego smoka? - pytam – Musiało ci się coś przewidzieć, może to nie byłem ja? - Czkawka – podchodzi bliżej mnie – Wiem co widziałam. - cicho wzdycha – Pamiętam to dokładnie. Przyszedłeś do Kruczego Urwiska, wiem bo cię śledziłam. Próbowałeś wcisnąć mi jakiś kit o haftowaniu jakiś wdzianek. Gdy nagle wyskoczył najgroźniejszy smok latający na tym Archipelagu, sama Nocna Furia. Uspokoiłeś go, a gdy chciałam powiedzieć wszystko wodzowi, to mnie porwaliście, a później zabraliście na lot i to właśnie dzięki tobie i tej Nocnej Furii zaczęłam spostrzegać inaczej smoki. Przyjaźniliście się, pamiętasz? - z każdym jej wypowiedzianym słowem przypominałem sobie coraz więcej. Mówiła prawdę. Faktycznie tak było. Ale już zacząłem i muszę grać dalej. - Nie – kręcę przecząco głową – Nic takiego nie pamiętam. Widzę jak jej zapał lekko przygasa. Obserwuje mnie uważnie, chcąc doszukać się pewnie czegoś, co dało by jej cień nadziei na kłamstwo. Ale niczego się nie doszukuje. Potrafię doskonale ukryć wszelkie emocje. - Astrid daj spokój – Sączysmark zeskakuje z beczki na której siedział – On naprawdę nic nie pamięta. - spogląda na mnie – Równie dobrze można mu wmówić, że jest Smoczym Jeźdźcom, a i tak nie uwierzy. - prycha. - Smoczym Jeźdźcom? Kto to? - pytam dla niepoznaki. - Nie wiadomo kto to tak naprawdę jest... – zabiera głos Śledzik - … podobno lata na smokach i zna się na nich jak nie mało kto... - kontynuuje Szpadka. - … słyszano również, że ma nie małe zatargi z złymi typkami takimi jak Drago, Dagur itp. … - dodaje Sączysmark. - … lata na najszybszym smoku, jest bardzo zwinny i oddałby życie za swoich smoczych przyjaciół. - kończy Mieczyk. Unoszę brwi do góry. Przynajmniej choć trochę się dowiedziałem o tym tytule. - Nikt nie wie kto to taki, skąd jest ani po co to robi? - szczerze mnie to interesowało. Jak na kogoś kto stracił pamięć i dowiaduje się, że jest prawdopodobnie takim kimś to jest spore zaskoczenie. - Nikt o nim nic nie wie – odpowiada Astrid. - Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? - Nic a nic. - mówię pół szczerze. - Och no super, czyli z latania na smokach nici. Chodź brat, idziemy szukać jaków. Niezadowoleni bliźniacy udają się do wyjścia i już po chwili nikną nam z oczu. - Chwila, chcieliście latać na smokach? - nie dowierzam. - Taki był zamiar na początku, ale skoro nic nie pamiętasz... - widzę rozczarowanie w oczach Śledzika. Oni naprawdę chcieli mieć własne smoki i nauczyć się na nich latać. Wow, tego to się nie spodziewałem. CDN. Dodaje dzisiaj i serio następny będzie dopiero za tydzień. Dziękuję za komentarze i przepraszam za błędy (: xx Rozdział 6 Późnym popołudniem z braku laku siedzę przed domem wodza na trawie, którą się bawię. Przypomniałem sobie dość sporo dzisiaj i dowiedziałem się ciekawych rzeczy. Po pierwsze. Znam przyczynę mojej ucieczki z Berk. I tak patrząc na to teraz muszę stwierdzić, że gdyby takie coś się ponownie wydarzyło to postąpiłbym dokładnie tak samo jak przed laty. Po drugie. Jestem Smoczym Jeźdźcem. Za wrogów mam niebezpiecznych typków. Nikt o mnie nic nie wie. Potrafię panować nad smokami, których uważam za przyjaciół. Po trzecie i najważniejsze. Mam smoczego przyjaciela, z którym łączy mnie niesamowicie silna więź. Nie wiem dokładnie gdzie on się znajduje i czy przypadkiem nie ma jakiś kłopotów i mnie nie potrzebuje. I w dalszym ciągu nie wiem co mam robić. Zostać tu i poczekać na całkowity powrót pamięci, czy uciec stąd poszukując smoczego przyjaciela. Gdybym jeszcze wiedział gdzie szukać... Na dodatek wszyscy mnie okłamują. Gdyby choć jedna osoba w wiosce powiedziała mi prawdę... - Przecież ja znam taką osobę... - szepczę. Podnoszę się raptownie i udaje do tylko jednej osoby na całej wyspie, która jako jedyna nigdy mnie nie okłamała. Po chwili wchodzę do pomieszczenia, w którym zazwyczaj pracuje kowal. Zastaje go przy piecu. - Cześć Pyskacz. Wiking podskakuje szturchając stojak z żelaznymi prętami, które rozsypują się po podłodze robiąc hałas. Podchodzę bliżej i schylam się by posprzątać. - Czkawka! Nigdy więcej tak się nie skradaj, chłopcze. - poprawia swój hełm – Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Podnoszę się i wręczam mu stojak z prętami. - A wiesz... - pocieram dłonią kark – Potrzebuję szczerych odpowiedzi na kilka pytań, a ty jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę ufać. - Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później cię do mnie przywieje. - mamrocze pod nosem. - Coś sobie przypomniałeś? - uważnie mi się przypatruje. - Em... w pewnym sensie. - marszczę czoło – Chciałbym się dowiedzieć jaka była przyczyna mojej ucieczki z wyspy. - przechodzę do sedna. Kowal drapie się po brodzie. - Słuchaj Czkawka. Nigdy cię nie okłamałem, więc powiem ci, to co powinieneś wiedzieć... - przerywa na chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów – Kiedy się pojawiłeś i było wiadomo, że straciłeś pamięć Stoick zabronił mówić, czy choćby wspominać to co się wydarzyło. Ściągam brwi, zirytowany. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego. - Wiesz, że Stoick jest moim przyjacielem... - potwierdzam skinieniem głowy - … wiesz, że stracił żonę, którą porwał smok... - szczerze, dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduje – … a raczej już teraz się o tym dowiedziałeś... - dodaje widząc zaskoczenie na mojej twarzy - … więc normalne jest to, że przez to chciał cię chronić. Gdybyś dowiedział się co wtedy zaszło, zrobiłbyś to samo, a on zwyczajnie nie chce stracić po raz drugi syna. To miało sens, ale nie wyklucza to, że zataił prawdę przede mną. - Dlaczego uciekłem z wyspy? - zadaje to samo pytanie. Pyskacz ciężko wzdycha. - To był końcowy etap Smoczego Szkolenia, miałeś zabić smoka. Nie zrobiłeś tego, co wkurzyło Stoicka. Miałeś Koszmara Ponocnika pod kontrolą i wszystko poszło by dobrze, gdyby Stoick nie uderzył toporem o kratę. Smok się rozjuszył i zaczął cię gonić, Astrid przyszła ci z pomocą, ale to nie wiele dało... - zamilkł na chwilę, dając mi tym samym czas na przyswojenie nowych informacji - … zostałeś przygnieciony do ziemi, smok już miał zionąc ogniem, gdy nagle na Arenę wpadła Nocna Furia. Odciągnęła Ponocnika od ciebie, przeganiając go. Coś do tego czarnego smoka mówiłeś, nie minęła chwila, a siedziałeś na jego grzbiecie odlatując z wyspy. Zapadła dość długa cisza. Obaj nie wiedzieliśmy chyba co zrobić. - Dzięki Pyskacz. Potwierdziłeś tylko to co sobie przypomniałem. - Odzyskałeś pamięć? - miał nadzieję, że właśnie tak jest. - Niestety nie całą, czasami mam takie urywki... - przygryzam wargę myśląc nad czymś – Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że pamięć mi wraca. - Jasna sprawa, nikomu nie wygadam. Kiwam głową i kieruję się do wyjścia. - A, Pyskacz? - odwracam się w stronę kowala – Czy atakują was jeszcze smoki? Zdziwiło go to pytanie. Jego krzaczaste brwi powędrowały ku górze. - Od jakiś trzech lat nie było ataku. Raz czy trzy pojedyncze smoki, bądź w małych grupkach atakowały, ale nie było takich jak kiedyś. - Dobrze, dziękuję za wszystko. - mówię szczerze. - Nie masz za co, Czkawka. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Może i jestem pokręcony i nie wszyscy uważają mnie za normalnego, ale zawsze ci pomogę. Uśmiecham się szeroko i wychodzę z kuźni. Na zewnątrz biorę kilka dużych wdechów świeżego powietrza, po czym ruszam na jeden z pobliskich klifów. Gdy docieram na miejsce kładę się na ziemi i wpatruje w chmury. Nie mam siły myśleć o tej całej sytuacji, więc po prostu leże. - Dlaczego mnie kłamałeś? Dobiega do moich uszu głos Astrid. Spoglądam na blondwłosą dziewczynę. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz – udaje głupca. - Och daruj sobie – siada obok mnie, ale zachowuje odległość – Słyszałam twoją rozmowę z Pyskaczem. Wraca ci pamięć. Wzruszam niedbale ramionami. - I co z tego? - Jak to ''co z tego?! - obrusza się – Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś? Wzdycham ciężko. - Bo miałem powód. - odpieram – Słuchaj, nikt nie może wiedzieć o tym, że pamięć mi wraca. Nikomu o tym nie mów, dobra? - spoglądam na nią niepewnie. Zastanawia się nad czymś. - Zgoda, nikomu nie powiem, ale ty w zamian za to wytresujesz mi smoka. - Pamięć mi na tyle nie wróciła, żebym wiedział jak to zrobić. Musisz poczekać. - informuję. To raczej jej się nie spodobało. Nachmurzyła się i przestała odzywać. - Pamiętasz go choć trochę? - pyta po kilkuminutowej ciszy. Zaciskam usta w wąską linie. Chcę się odezwać, lecz zabiera mi głos. Coś w środku mnie ściska się na wspomnienie mojego smoczego przyjaciela. - Tak. - odpowiadam – Jest to naprawdę mało w porównaniu z tym co powinienem pamiętać. - Tęsknisz za nim? Uśmiecham się smutno. - To może wydawać się nieco dziwne, ale tak tęsknie. Bardzo tęsknie za nim. Mówiłem prawdę. Przez ten czas spędzony na Berk niemal na każdym kroku odczuwałem jego brak. Nawet wtedy gdy go jeszcze nie pamiętałem. To dowodzi jaka niezwykła i niesamowita więź jest pomiędzy nami. To niezwykłe, że odnalazłem przyjaciela w smoku. Tak niesamowitego przyjaciela jakim jest Szczerbatek. - Potrzebuje cię, przyjacielu. CDN. Ledwo żywa dodaje rozdział. Choróbsko mnie wzięło :/ Coś mało aktywni jesteście.... Aż tak bardzo to opowiadanie jest dnem? Przykro... Pozdrawiam, zasmarkany Szczerbatek Czkawka :// Pytanko Tak sobie pomyslałam, a żeby wam umilić trochę sobotni wieczór, co powiedzielibyście o jeszcze jednym rozdziale? Może dwa jak będziecie aktywni i bardzo chcieli (: Rozdział 7 W Smoczym Sanktuarium Chodzę w kółko po głównej polanie. Obecne tu smoki przypatrują mi się od chwili odkąd tu przyszedłem. Napięta atmosfera jest aż nazbyt wyczuwalna. Każdy jest poddenerwowany, a ja to najbardziej. Czemu tak jest? Czkawka. Jedno imię. Jeden wiking. Niezwykły wiking. A tyle zamieszania. Nie ma go już od dwóch tygodni. Dokładnie dwa tygodnie temu widziałem go po raz ostatni na wyspie Drago. Uciekaliśmy przed jego ludźmi. W jakimś momencie rozdzieliliśmy się. Ja poleciałem w inną stronę, a on pobiegł w inną i od tamtej pory ślad po nim zaginął. Próbowaliśmy go szukać. Setki smoków przemierzało Archipelag wszerz i wzdłuż. I nic nie znaleźliśmy. Żadnego śladu, żadnego zapachu, nic. Jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Może gdybyśmy się nie rozdzielili. Może gdybym go nie opuścił... Czkawka byłby tutaj ze mną i zapewnię teraz latalibyśmy pośród chmur. Ale go nie ma. Dopuściłem do tego wszystkiego. To moja wina, tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. - Nie zadręczaj się. Spoglądam na szczupłą kobietę o zielonych oczach, uczesaną w trzy warkocze opadające na plecy. Ubrana jest w brązowe spodnie oraz żółtawą tunikę. - To nie była twoja wina. Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że Czkawka nagle zniknie. - podchodzi do mnie i lekko drapie za uchem. Opuszczam uszy po bokach i robię smutne oczy. - Znasz Czkawkę dłużej ode mnie. Jesteście niesamowitymi przyjaciółmi, macie potężną więź. Wiesz, że poradzi sobie w każdej sytuacji. - stara się mnie przekonać, ale chyba i siebie również. - Martwię się o niego tak samo jak ty, to przecież mój syn. Siadam na ziemi, w dalszym stopniu smutny i zmartwiony. Znam Czkawkę od trzech lat. Pakował się w różne kłopoty, ale zawsze potrafił się z nich wydostać. Nigdy nie znikał na tak długo i to bez słowa. A jak już, to mówił, że go nie będzie i zawsze potem wracał tak jak obiecywał. A jeśli jemu naprawdę się coś stało? Jeśli potrzebuje mojej pomocy? A ja tu siedzę i nie wiadomo na co czekam. Podnoszę się raptownie. Muszę go znaleźć. Spoglądam na Valkę, która chyba już wie co zamierzam zrobić. Głaszcze mnie po głowie ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. - Tylko uważaj na siebie, proszę. I przynieś mojego syna do domu. Kiwam mordką z obietnicą wymalowaną w oczach. Wzbijam się w powietrze i odlatuje z Sanktuarium. Przyjacielu, lecę po ciebie. Na Berk Przez kilka następnych dni nic szczególnego się nie dzieje. Znajduje sobie prace w kuźni u Pyskacza, który próbuje wciągać mnie w rozmowy, bym tylko nie myślał o całej zaistniałem sytuacji. Stoicka staram się unikać jak ognia. Sam nie wiem czy to przez fakt, że zataił przede mną prawdę czy może przez to, że nie mam ochoty go widzieć. Myślę, że i to i to po trochu. Jeżeli chodzi o piątkę moich rówieśników, to uczepili się mnie jak rzep owcy. Niemal za każdym razem gdy widzą, że siedzę sam to przyłączają się do mnie. Okey, nie przeszkadzało mi to na początku. Później zaczęło robić się to wkurzające. Mam prawo chyba pobyć czasami sam ze swoimi myślami. A przy ich towarzystwie graniczy to z cudem. Zawsze coś się dzieje gdy jestem z nimi. Raczej staram się trzymać na uboczu, nie odzywając się za wiele... Ale wychodzi tak, że to ja mówię najwięcej, odpowiadając na ich pytania. Jeśli chodzi o pamięć, to podczas ostatnich kilku dni odzyskałem ją w większej mierze. Jest jeszcze sporo rzeczy, których nie pamiętam, ale reasumując zmierzam ku dobremu. Przypomniałem sobie na przykład jak straciłem tą nogę. To było podczas odkrywania wysp z Szczerbatkiem. Natknęliśmy się na wyspę z ogromnym smokiem, którego krótko mówiąc wkurzyliśmy. Smoka udało nam się pokonać, ale ucierpiała na tym moja noga. Pamiętam nawet większość od czasu moich narodzin do odlotu z Berk. Można więc powiedzieć, że wszystko wraca na swoje miejsce. No, nie do końca. Brakuje mi przyjaciela. Myślę o nim przez cały czas. Zastanawiam się gdzie jest. Czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Jak się czuje. Bardzo mi go brakuje. Gdybym tylko wiedział gdzie go szukać. - Czkawka jesteś potrzebny! - do kuźni wbiega zdyszany Śledzik. Marszczę czoło. - Co się dzieje? - pytam zdezorientowany. - Arena... chodź... szybko... potrzebujemy... pomocy – mówi łapiąc duże chłosty powietrza. Rzucam miecz na stół, wyrywam kartkę z notesu i piszę wiadomość Pyskaczowi, że musiałem wyjść i później się zajmę mieczami. Wybiegam z kuźni i pędem ruszam w kierunku Areny, z której jak się po chwili okazuje dobiegają niepokojące odgłosy smoka. Wbiegam do środka i widok jaki tam zastaje wmurowuje mnie w ziemię. Otóż, niejaki Koszmar Ponocnik lata po całym pomieszczeniu ziejąc na wszystkie strony ogniem, nieźle wkurzony. Za skałami chowa się pozostała czwórka rówieśników. A cała Arena wygląda jak niezłe pobojowisko. - O jest! - krzyczy Sączysmark. - Czkawka pomóż! - woła Mieczyk. Wzdycham ciężko, nie wiedząc co robić. Po raz pierwszy od utraty pamięci mam do czynienia ze smokiem i nie do końca wiem co robić. - Ale ja nie wiem jak – mówię prawdę. - Och daj spokój! Wytresowałeś Nocną Furię! Najniebezpieczniejszego smoka jaki tylko może być! - przekonuje mnie Astrid. - Pomyśl, że to on – dodaje. Problem w tym, że nikt – żaden smok, żaden wiking mi go nie zastąpi. Kręcę przecząco głową w bezsilności. - Nie mogę. Nie potrafię. - robię kilka kroków w tył. - Przepraszam. Pójdę lepiej po Pyskacza. - odwracam się z zamiarem odejścia. - CZKAWKA!! - krzyczą gdy smok zieje w ich stronę ogniem. Zaciskam mocno pięści i zamykam oczy. W głowie jak na jakiś umowny znak rozbrzmiewa ryk Nocnej Furii. Rysował. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Stałem oniemiały rozglądając się po liniach utworzonych przez niego. Niesamowite. Powoli, w dalszym ciągu się rozglądając ruszyłem do przodu. Warknął. Uniosłem stopę i spojrzałem na czarnego smoka. Z powrotem upuściłem stopę na linię. Ponownie warknął. Powtórzyłem ta czynność jeszcze raz, a jego reakcja była taka sama. Tym razem ominąłem już linię i uważając na pozostałe ruszyłem do przodu. Stawałem pomiędzy nimi ostrożnie, żeby przypadkiem ponownie na żadną nie nadepnąć. '' ''Ominąłem ostatnią z nich i stanąłem. Poczułem ciepłe powietrze na karku. Spiąłem się i powoli odwróciłem robiąc dwa kroki w tył. Stał tam. Naprzeciwko mnie. Tylko kilka metrów. '' ''Przygryzłem wargę i wyciągnąłem dłoń w jego stronę. Warknął. Cofnąłem rękę, myśląc nad czymś. Odwróciłem głowę i spróbowałem jeszcze raz, modląc się w duchu żeby mi ręki nie zjadł. '' ''Zesztywniałem czując pod opuszkami palców ciepłe łuski. Podniosłem powoli głowę. Miał zamknięte oczy, które zaraz otworzył. Zdołałem zobaczyć tylko zwężone źrenice. Potrząsnął głową i uciekł. CDN. Proszę (: Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Pojawił się wasz upragniony Szczerb!! Następny rozdział może jeszcze dzisiaj, ale to zależy tylko i wyłącznie od Was kochani!! Rozdział 8 Mrugam kilkakrotnie, oszołomiony. Staram się przyjąć do świadomości to, co przed chwilą sobie przypomniałem. To było takie wyraziste. Całkiem inne od poprzednich wspomnień, tamte były takie wyblakłe, czasami za lekką mgłą. A to. Pełne kolory, wszystko dobrze widoczne, jakbym właśnie był świadkiem tego co się wydarzyło, jakby to rozgrywało się na moich oczach w tej właśnie chwili. Zaufał mi. Dał się dotknąć. Zaufał mi. Zaufał. Zaufanie. To jest to! Trzeba zdobyć zaufanie smoka. - CZKAWKA!! POMÓŻ!!! Odwracam się z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy do ziejącego smoka. Pewny siebie podchodzę do niego, a raczej staram się podejść. Smok jest tak rozjuszony, że pluje lawą cały czas. W porę odskakuję w bok i chowam się za jednym z kamieni. Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby się przydać. Jedynie co widzę to line i nic poza tym. Z cichym westchnięciem udaje się po przedmiot, który z cudem nie uległ jeszcze spaleniu. Wracam na swoje poprzednie miejsce i próbuje wykombinować coś sensownego co nie spotkało by się z moim końcem. Spoglądam na wściekłego smoka, a z niego na linę. Marszczę czoło. Może gdyby udało mi się zarzucić linę na kratę i jakimś sposobem zarzucić drugi jej koniec zawiązany w pętle na szyję smoka... To może w ten sposób udało by mi się nad nim zapanować... To jest zły pomysł. Dlaczego? Tylko go bardziej rozwścieczysz. To co mam zrobić? A co zrobiłby Smoczy Jeźdźca? Ściągam brwi. Co zrobiłby Smoczy Jeźdźca? Zdobył zaufanie smoka. To jest to! Podnoszę się powoli, zostawiając linę na miejscu. Leniwym krokiem podchodzę na środek Areny. Stoję teraz naprzeciwko smoka. Dzieli mnie od niego kilka metrów. Zaczynam powoli podchodzić do niego. Kroczek za kroczkiem. Uważnie obserwując ziejącego gada. - Hej, spokojnie – odzywam się ciepłym i pełnym spokoju głosem. Sam siebie zadziwiłem tym, że mogę być tak spokojny w takiej chwili. O dziwo smok przestał ziać ogniem i zwrócił na mnie swoją uwagę – Ja wiem, że jesteś wściekły – zawarczał jakby na potwierdzenie moich słów. Zrobiłem jeszcze trzy kroki do przodu – Ale nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy – kolejne kroki do przodu – Tylko, tylko uspokój się – zawarczał ponownie i zionął we mnie ogniem. W ostatniej chwili uskoczyłem w bok. Podniosłem się natychmiastowo i zrobiłem jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu. - Nic ci nie zrobię – wyciągam dłoń przed siebie – I obiecuję, że nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy – robię kolejne kroki. Smok w miarę się uspokaja. Przestaje już płonąć na całym ciele i całkowicie skupia się na mnie. Podchodzę powoli do niego, cały czas obserwując uważnie jego zachowanie. Dopiero teraz dociera do mnie, że to ten sam smok, który się na mnie rzucił trzy lata temu. To jego miałem wtedy zabić. To on przygniótł mnie do ziemi i chciał zabić. To przed nim bronił mnie Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek Zaciskam mocno oczy na chwilę przez co tracę ze smokiem kontakt wzrokowy. - Czkawka masz odejść od tego smoka! Natychmiast!! Zagrzmiał za mną głos Stoicka. Otwieram oczy i spoglądam na smoka, który na powrót zaczyna się palić na ciele. Muszę to jakoś złagodzić. Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. - Spokojnie – przemawiam, przez co odzyskuje zainteresowanie smoka – Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi – warczy wkurzony – Też mnie denerwuje – uspokaja się nieco, przestaje nawet płonąć na ciele. - CZKAWKA!! - huknął za mną Ważki. Wywracam oczami na to, a smok to zauważa. - Słuchaj, wrócisz do jamy – zawarczał niezadowolony – Tylko na trochę. Obiecuję, że niedługo cię wypuszczę, jak i inne smoki. Zgoda? Zaczął uważnie mi się przypatrywać. Po czym prychnął i odsunął się ode mnie. - Obiecuje. - szepcze zanim znika w jamie, która zostaje zamknięta. - Coś ty sobie wyobrażał, co?! - krzyczy. Wzdycham ciężko i powoli odwracam się w jego stronę. Stoi przy wejściu nieźle wkurzony. Za nim jest Pyskacz, który tylko się uśmiecha do mnie. Spoglądam na Astrid, Śledzika, Sączysmarka, Mieczyka i Szpadkę. Patrzą się na mnie jakby ducha zobaczyli. To musiało być dla nich niezłe zaskoczenie, co prawda dla mnie też. Nie sądziłem, że zdobędę się na takie coś, a tym bardziej, że uda mi się uspokoić smoka. -CZKAWKA!! - ryknął. Przeniosłem na niego wzrok. Zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. - Czy ty słuchasz co do ciebie mówię?! - krzyknął – Mogło ci się coś stać! Przecież to dzika bestia! Wznoszę oczy ku niemu. Zaraz potem marszczę czoło zauważając wysoko na niebie cień. Jest ledwo widoczny, ale kształtem przypomina mi coś. - … nie widziałem tak nieodpowiedzialnego i niedojrzałego wikinga! - Bo ty z pewnością jesteś dojrzały i odpowiedzialny... - prycham. To nie było dobre posunięcie. Aż się w nim zagotowało. Tylko minuty dzieliły go od wybuchu. - Ni... - Och daj spokój! Ile można! - unoszę głos – Mam już dość tej twojej nadopiekuńczości! Na każdym kroku słyszę tylko Czkawka nie wolno ci, Czkawka bo coś ci się stanie. Mam już tego dość! Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, któremu możesz mówić co mu wolno, a czego nie! Jestem dorosły! I albo zmienisz swoje postępowanie, albo któregoś dnia obudzisz się, a mnie nie będzie. - Nie groź mi. Nie zrobisz tego. - A chcesz się przekonać? Spoglądam ponownie w niebo. Cień stał się wyraźniejszy. Jakby ten ktoś tylko czekał na znak, żeby wkroczyć. Ruszam na przód, chcąc wydostać się z tej klitki, którą jest Arena. Mijam Stoicka, który mocno łapie mnie za ramię. - Czkawka – ostrzega ze srogim spojrzeniem. Wyrywam mu się z całej siły i piorunuje go wzrokiem. - Nie, nie Czkawka. Daj mi święty spokój – warczę na niego już nieźle wkurzony. Po wymianie spojrzeń z Pyskaczem wychodzę z Areny i udaję się w nieznanym sobie kierunku. Na początku droga jest umiarkowana, dopiero później zaczynają się krzaki, przez które się przedzieram by po chwili dojść nad kolejny klif. Z cichym westchnięciem siadam spuszczając nogi z urwiska. Garbie się lekko i zaczynam wpatrywać w ocean znajdujący się pode mną. - Zawsze klif. Wzruszam ramionami i spoglądam na siedzącą obok mnie Astrid. - To co zrobiłeś na Arenie było... niesamowite, Czkawka! To jak uspokoiłeś tego smoka! Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałam! - ekscytuje się. - Raczej nie wziął bym tego za coś niesamowitego – burczę cicho – Tylko takiego normalnego. Dziewczyna cicho wzdycha. - To co robisz jest niesamowite. Ty jesteś niesamowity. - Jestem raczej wyjątkiem odbiegającym od normy – upieram się przy swoim. - To, że jesteś inny nie sprawia, że jesteś jakimś wyrzutkiem. Inność jest dobra. CDN. Proszę, moi mili (: Następny rozdział może dopiero pojawić się za tydzień, albo wcześniej, ale to wszystko zależy od Was, kochani. Pozdrowionka (: xx Rozdział 9 Spoglądam na nią. Uśmiecha się do mnie ciepło i kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu. Kręcę przecząco głową i na powrót wlepiam wzrok w ocean. - A teraz mów co się dzieje. - żąda. Wzdycham ciężko i zamykam oczy. - Nic się nie dzieję. - mówię bez przekonania. - Czkawka, przecież widzę. Od kilku dni chodzisz jakiś przygnębiony. Wzruszam ramionami i przygryzam wargę. - Po prostu chcę, żeby mi ta pamięć już wróciła – okłamuję ją po części. Nie że nie chce, bo chce. Ale tu chodzi o mojego przyjaciela. Bardzo mi go brakuje, choć w prawdzie na dzień dzisiejszy wcale go nie znam. Jedynie wiem jak wygląda, a o jego zachowaniu nie wiem zupełni nic. Prócz tego, że rzucił się za mną w ogień, by mnie ratować gdy pokonaliśmy Czerwoną Śmierć. - Tu chodzi też o niego, prawda? Zaciskam usta w wąską linię. Nie odzywam się. - Oczywiście, że chodzi o niego. - odpowiada na zadane przez siebie samą pytanie – Nie wiesz gdzie mógłby być? Kręcę przecząco głową. - Astrid, ja tak na dobrą sprawę to nawet go nie znam. Przez tą utratę pamięci jedynie co o nim wiem to jak ma na imię. - zdesperowany przeczesuje dłonią włosy. - A jak ma na imię? - zadaje pytanie ciekawa. - Szczerbatek. Kilka godzin wcześniej Szukam go już od kilku dni nieustannie. Rzadko kiedy robię sobie przerwy. Mimo iż moje mięśnie wołają o pomoc, o choć odrobinkę odpoczynku to w zaparte dalej macham skrzydłami. Byłem dokładnie na piętnastu wyspach do tej pory i na żadnej z nich nie znalazłem Czkawki. Powoli zaczynałem tracić nadzieję. Jeśli kiedykolwiek go znajdę to skocze na niego, otulę skrzydłami i nie puszczę. Jest też druga opcja wylizania go od stóp do głów i następnie nie wypuszczenia z łap. Ale jeśli on już nie żyje... Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie mogę tak myśleć. Potrząsam głową chcąc wyzbyć się okrutnych myśli. Dzięki temu zauważam kolejną wyspę. Skręcam w jej kierunku i na wszelki wypadek unoszę się wyżej prosto w chmury. Mrużę oczy dokładnie skanując wzrokiem wyspę, która coś mi przypomina. Co prawda dawno tu byłem, bo trzy lata temu, ale nigdy podczas tych lat nie zapomniałem o tym co się tu wydarzyło. To na tej wyspie poznałem Czkawkę. To na niej staliśmy się przyjaciółmi. I to z niej odlatywaliśmy razem trzy lata temu. Z wyglądu nic się nie zmieniła. Pozostała taka sama jak w dniu, w którym ją opuszczaliśmy. Wyspa Berk. To tu wszystko się zaczęło. Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze tu wrócę. Podleciałem nad osadę, gdzie zobaczyłem pracujących wikingów. Kilka dzieciaków ganiało się między domami, a starsi siedzieli na trawie i rozmawiali. Wśród wszystkich mignął mi pulchny wiking. Może zignorowałbym go, gdyby nie był to rówieśnik Czkawki. Widziałem go wtedy, gdy odlatywaliśmy. Był tak samo przerażony co inni. Zaraz za biegnącym pulchnym wikingiem podążał sam Stoick Ważki z tym kowalem, o którym mi Czkawka opowiadał. Pyskacz miał na imię. Zaciekawiony podążyłem za nimi. Z tego co zauważyłem to szli do Areny. Aż się wzdrygnąłem. Nie przepadałem za tym miejscem jak i również inne smoki. Areny nie kojarzyły nam się dobrze. Dwójka wikingów weszła do środka. A ja zatoczyłem koło i zniżyłem trochę lot, żeby móc lepiej widzieć co się na ziemi wyprawia. Cóż, Arena nie wyglądała za dobrze. Wszędzie były czarne mazy po ogniu. Przy jednej ze ścian stała piątka wikingów w wieku mojego przyjaciela. Na środku był Koszmar Ponocnik, nieźle wściekły, a przed nim jakiś chłopak, któremu najwyraźniej życie nie było miłe. Ale zaraz, zaraz. On wyglądał zupełnie jak CZKAWKA?!!?!? Aż przestałem oddychać. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że go znalazłem. I w dodatku całego i zdrowego! Ale co on robi na Berk? Przecież zarzekał się, że tu nie wróci. Zniżyłem się jeszcze, by móc w razie czego interweniować. Koszmar Ponocnik zapalił się tuż przed Czkawką! Wara od mojego przyjaciela!! Tylko go tknij, a z twojego życia uczynię najgorszy koszmar! Ale czekaj. Czkawka coś do niego mówi. Smok się zaczął uspokajać i po chwili dobrowolnie dał się zamknąć w jamie. A reszta towarzystwa gapiła się na niego, jakby ducha zobaczyła. HA! To mój Czkawka! Mój entuzjazm szybko opadł, gdy zobaczyłem jak Stoick krzyczy na mojego przyjaciela. Chłopak spojrzał w górę i dałbym sobie łapę obciąć, że mnie zauważył. Po chwili odpyskował coś Ważkiemu, a ja zniżyłem się jeszcze. Jak da mi znak, to wkroczę tam. Jakaś wymiana zdań się toczyła między nimi. Wódz Berk był bliski od wybuchu, Czkawce zresztą też mało brakowało. Przyjaciel ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, lecz zatrzymał go rudobrody. Złapał go za ramię! Zostaw go! Chłopak nieźle wkurzony się wyszarpał i odszedł. Uradowany, że wreszcie będę mógł się z nim zobaczyć, poleciałem za jego osobą. Przedzierał się akurat przez jakieś chaszcze. Podleciałem od tyłu, tak żeby mnie nikt nie widział i bezszelestnie wylądowałem na ziemi. - A teraz mów co się dzieje. - zażądała dziewczyna, która nie wiadomo skąd się tu nagle wzięła. Ej no! Chciałem skoczyć na Czkawkę! A jeśli o nim mowa, to westchnął ciężko. - Nic się nie dzieję – ma smutny głos i wydaje się przygnębiony. W ogóle nie zachowuje się jak mój Czkawka. - Czkawka, przecież widzę. Od kilku dni chodzisz jakiś przygnębiony. Czyli cały czas taki jest? Co z moim przyjacielem? Bo jeśli któreś z tych tępych wikingów sprawiło, że mu smutno to jak słowo daję zabiję. - Po prostu chcę, żeby ta pamięć mi już wróciła – mówi. A ja zamieram. STRACIŁ PAMIĘĆ?!?! ŻE MNIE NIE PAMIĘTA!!! Jak to możliwe?! Nie, nie, nie. Czkawka jest silny. On nie dałby się. Potrząsam głową, załamany. A jeśli to prawda? I jeśli mnie nie pamięta? Spuszczam głowę w dół. Jestem i wściekły i przeraźliwie smutny. Mam ochotę coś rozwalić. Mój przyjaciel mnie nie pamięta. - (…) nie wiesz gdzie mógłby być? - wychwytuje urywek z rozmowy. - Astrid, ja tak na dobrą sprawę to nawet go nie znam. Przez tą utratę pamięci jedynie co o nim wiem to jak ma na imię. O kim mówią? Kto to jest ten go? Chce wiedzieć. Znalazł sobie innego przyjaciela? Nie. Czkawka taki nie jest. Potrząsam głową. - A jak ma na imię? - pyta ta dziewczyna. Właśnie jak ten go ma na imię? - Szczerbatek. CDN. Dodaje dzisiaj! Znajcie moje dobre serducho, ludziska (: Rozdział 10 Kamienieję zszokowany. Oczy wychodzą mi niemal na wierzch. Czy on właśnie powiedział moje imię?! To oznacza, że mnie jednak pamięta?! Czy jednak nie pamięta? Już sam nie wiem! Spoglądam na mojego przyjaciela, który wpatruje się w tafle wody. Myśli nad czymś. A ta dziewczyna siedząca obok gapi się na niego i jeszcze trzyma dłoń na jego ramieniu! Wara od niego! Czkawka jest mój! Zabierz tę łapę z niego!!! Ale już!!! Powarkuje cicho pod nosem, nieźle wkurzony. Nikt nie ma prawa dotykać Czkawki! To mój przyjaciel i z nikim się nim nie podzielę! Całe szczęście dla niej, zabiera dłoń. Inaczej marnie byłoby z nią, oj marnie. - Szczerbatek – powtarza dziewczyna – Ładne imię. No pewnie, że ładnie. Sam Czkawka mi je nadał. Szczerze się do siebie na wspomnienie, kiedy nazwał mnie Szczerbatą Mordką. Tęsknie za nim. Wzdycham cichutko i na powrót wpatruje się w przyjaciela. Zgarbił się bardziej i posmutniał znacznie. Dałbym wszystko, żeby dowiedzieć się o czym myśli. Albo żeby chociaż go przytulić. Albo żeby zaczął drapać mnie po mordce. Kładę uszy po bokach głowy i spuszczam wzrok na ziemię. To dobijające, gdy ma się przyjaciela na wyciągnięcie łapy, a nie można skoczyć na niego i wylizać. - Wiesz, czasami myślę, że może to co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, a czego nie pamiętam, to w ogóle nie miało miejsca. Może to tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni? Smutnieje jeszcze bardziej, gdy jego słowa dochodzą do mojej świadomości. Uważa mnie za wytwór wyobraźni? Że dla niego nie istnieje? Spoglądam na niego z bólem w oczach. To nie jest ten sam Czkawka. Dawny Czkawka by tak nie powiedział. Nawet by tak nie pomyślał. Podnoszę się i robię kilka kroków w tył. Muszę dać mu spokój. On mnie nie pamięta. Spoglądam na swojego przyjaciela po raz ostatni i odchodzę zraniony. Tymczasem na klifie Wzdycham cicho. - Ale zaraz powracają do mnie wspomnienia, które sobie dotychczas przypomniałem. - zamykam oczy i biorę głębszy wdech – I wierzę w te wspomnienia bardziej niż w absurdalne myśli. - Nie wiem co ci na to odpowiedzieć – odzywa się po chwili ciszy. Wzruszam ramionami i wstaję. Spogląda na mnie z dołu z pytaniem w oczach. - Wracam do wioski. Muszę dokończyć pracę. I nie mówiąc już nic odwracam się i idę tą samą drogą, którą tu przyszedłem. Przez resztę dnia pracuje. Staram się zająć czymś swoje myśli. Co nie jest takie łatwe. Cały czas zastanawiam się co to był za cień na niebie. Wiadomo, że to był smok, ale jaki to pewności nie mam. Nie orientuję się jeszcze w tych wszystkich gatunkach. Wracam późnym wieczorem do domu, zmęczony. Marzę tylko o łóżku. Wchodzę do mojego tymczasowego domu. Staram się być cicho, bo tak szczerze nie mam ochoty na konfrontacje ze Stoickiem, a z pewnością nie będzie należeć ona do przyjemnych. Jednak tuż po przekroczeniu progu domu los się do mnie nie uśmiecha. Zastaję Ważkiego siedzącego na swoim krześle i uparcie na mnie patrzącego. Czyli czekał na to aż się pojawię. Super. Zapowiada się niezła zabawa. Czujecie ten sarkazm? - Musimy chyba porozmawiać, synu – odzywa się spokojnym tonem. Woow jest spokojny. O ile się założycie, że ten jego spokój nie potrwa długo? Daje max dwie minuty. - Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli o czym – odpowiadam, podchodząc do paleniska. Ze stołu zabieram talerz, a z kosza rybę. - Myślę, że jednak mamy – upiera się przy swoim. I weź tu człowieku odpocznij. Wzdycham cicho, wpatrując się w ogień. Tak szczerze, to coś mi to przypomniało. Pewną noc, na jakiejś wyspie o której nie przypominam sobie jak na razie. Siedziałem przy ognisku smażąc rybę. Przede mną było niebo pełne gwiazd. Niezwykły widok. Oraz ocean skąpany w ciemnościach. Jedynym światłem było tylko to ognisko. Czując ciężar na nogach spojrzałem tam i ujrzałem czarną mordkę mojego przyjaciela. Patrzył się na mnie zielonymi jak trawa oczyma. - CZKAWKA! - huknął. Aż się wzdrygnąłem. - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! Ostatnio nie można do ciebie dotrzeć! Bujasz w obłokach, zachowujesz się jakbyś miał zaraz coś komuś zrobić. Straszysz ludzi, Czkawka! Nie mogę tolerować takiego zachowania! Więc albo się zmienisz, albo... - Albo co?! - unoszę głos – Wyrzucisz mnie z wyspy?! Tak szczerze to na to liczyłem... nie żeby coś. Miałbym wtedy jakąś szansę na ucieczkę stąd. Bo tak to wszyscy mają mnie na oku. Wzdycha podirytowany moim zachowaniem. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie – a szkoda – Po prostu przestań być taki jaki jesteś – wskazuje na mnie. Och czyli tak się bawimy. Mówimy co nam się nie podoba mieszając ludzi z błotem! Świetna zabawa! - Jaki niby jestem?! - unoszę głos – Co ci takiego we mnie nie odpowiada cały czas, co?! Mam już dość ciągłych narzekań na to jaki jestem. - zaciskam mocno dłonie na żelaznym drucie, na którym jest ryba – Jeśli nie potrafisz zaakceptować, tego jaki jestem, to nie widzę sensu, żeby tu być. - wzruszam ramionami. - Nie zrobisz tego. Nie opuścisz wyspy – grozi. - Bo co? Bo zamkniesz mnie w jamie tak samo jak smoki na Arenie? - Nie zaczynaj ze smokami, Czkawka! Zdejmuje rybę z pręta i kładę ją na talerz. - A może powinienem zacząć, bo jakoś ciągle omijasz ich temat! - Przez smoki cię straciłem i nie poz... - Nie wiem przez co mnie straciłeś, bo nie chcesz powiedzieć mi z jakich powodów to się stało! - krzyczę już. - Nie podnoś na mnie głosu, Czkawka!!- również krzyczy. Mówiłem, że ten jego spokój nie potrwa długo. Wzdycham ciężko, kręcąc głową. - Ty też to robisz. Mówisz jaki jestem, osądzasz mnie, a tak naprawdę sam nie widzisz jak się zachowujesz. Hipokryta z ciebie. - Bo jestem wodzem i muszę dbać o bezpieczeństwo osady! Trelefele przyjdzie wiosna. - To nie jest wymówka. Wódz też ma zasady jak inni. Prawda, musi dbać o bezpieczeństwo, ale przy tym nie krzywdząc innych i nie wyżywając się na nich! - mówię na skraju złości. - Dlaczego podszedłeś do tego smoka?! Przecież mógł ci coś zrobić! Nie ma to jak zmiana tematu, prawda? Kręcę głową rozczarowany i nie odzywam się. - Odpowiedz! - żąda. Wzdycham ciężko i pocieram dłonią czoło. - Bo tak chciałem. - Kłamiesz! - zauważa. Oczywiście, że kłamałem. Brawo za zauważenie tego! Wywracam oczami i wzruszam ramionami. - I co z tego? Zamurowuje go. Nie spodziewał się, że przyznam się do kłamstwa. Myślał, że będę się bronić i wpierać mu, że tak nie jest. A tu proszę, taka niespodzianka. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz nic z nich nie wypływa. Przeciągam się i ziewam. - Wiesz co? Ta rozmowa nie ma sensu. Pozwolisz, że pójdę na górę się przespać. Zmęczony jestem. Kiwa jedynie głową w dalszym ciągu w szoku. A ja zadowolony z siebie udaje się na górę po schodach. Zamykam drzwi pokoju i rzucam się na łóżko, nakrywając koco podobnym czymś. Po chwili zasypiam śniąc o parze zielonych oczu. CDN. Proszę bardzo! Dziękuję za 100 komów moi mili! Jak wrażenia po rozdziale? Rozdział 11 W tym samym czasie – Krucze Urwisko Leżałem przy jeziorku już od dłuższego czasu. Czułem się koszmarnie. Nie wiedziałem co mam robić. Z jednej strony dobrym posunięciem było by opuszczenie Czkawki. Nie narzucał bym się i nie musiałby wysilać się na przyjaźń. Lecz z drugiej. Nie jestem w stanie go opuścić. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że nigdy się nie rozstaniemy, że zawsze będziemy razem. Otacza mnie błękitne niebo. Puchate kłęby tańczą radośnie w ogół mnie. Promienie słoneczne padają na moje łuski, ogrzewając je. Silne podmuchy powietrza uderzają w moje ciało. '' ''Czuje swój każdy mięsień. Jak pręży się i rozluźnia. Oddycham miarowo, przy tak dużej prędkości z jaką lecę. '' ''- To co, Mordko? Robimy sobie odpoczynek? - przyjaciel pochyla się do przodu i klepie mnie lekko po szyi. Mruczę potakująco jednocześnie czując, że zmienia pozycje. ''- Dawaj, pokaż na co cię stać, przyjacielu – szepcze.'' Nie trzeba było mi dwa razy powtarzać. Zwolniłem natychmiast, by po chwili wystrzelić jak z procy. Machałem szybko skrzydłami, mając pod kontrolą oddech i lotki. Wiatr otulał nasze ciała. Promienie słoneczne odbijały się od moich łusek, które się mieniły. '' ''Położyłem płasko uszy i zmrużyłem oczy. Pęd powietrza sprawiał, że czasami ciężko było wytrzymać z otwartymi oczami. '' ''Zrobiłem serpentynę i zacząłem lecieć ostro w dół, wydając przy tym charakterystyczny świst. Wydałem z siebie radosny okrzyk i strzeliłem plazmą przed siebie. '' ''Usłyszałem śmiech Czkawki ze swojego grzbietu, następnie poczułem jego dłoń z boku szyi. Wywaliłem jęzor, szczęśliwy i zwolniłem zauważając wyspę. Zacząłem zbliżać się do niej. Czkawka nie musiał mi mówić, co robić bo doskonale wiedziałem o czym myśli w danej chwili. '' ''To było dziwne w pewnym rodzaju. Potrafiliśmy porozumiewać się bez słów, doskonale wiedzieliśmy co jednemu lub drugiemu chodzi po głowie. '' ''Zatrzymaliśmy się na wyspie. Czkawka od razu zadeklarował, że zajmie się zbieraniem jakiś patyków na ognisko, ja zaś zająłem się jedzeniem. Wypatrzyłem sobie dobre miejsce i zacząłem łowy. Pod wieczór mieliśmy już wszystko, co było nam potrzebne. Siedzieliśmy przed ogniskiem pałaszując ryby. Leżałem za Czkawką, otulając go ogonem i swoim ciałem. Opierał się lekko o mnie. Jedną ręką mnie głaskał, a w drugiej trzymał rybę. ''- Mógłbym już tak do końca życia. - odzywa się.'' Spoglądam na niego. Wpatruje się we mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Mruczę jedynie i lekko dmucham na niego ciepłym powietrzem. Krzywi się i odpycha moją mordkę. ''- Fuuuj, Szczerbatku śmierdzi ci z paszczy. - śmieje się głośno przez co szturcha mnie w bok – Koniec z rybami, mój drogi – wysuwam zęby i robię groźną minę, chcąc go przestraszyć.'' Lecz zapominam, że to Czkawka i że on się mnie nie boi. Za to wybucha śmiechem i drapie mnie za uszami, przez co wydaje z siebie gardłowy dźwięk, oznaczający zadowolenie. Chłopak uśmiecha się szczerze nie przestając drapania. ''- Nie chce cię stracić.- mówi przez co spoglądam na niego.'' Ma dziwny wyraz twarzy. Jeszcze nigdy takiego u niego nie widziałem. ''- Obiecaj mi, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz. Ja obiecuje ci to samo, Szczerbatku.'' Mrużę jedno oko, przypatrując mu się przez chwilę. Po chwili wpycham głowę pod jego dłoń, spoglądam w jego zielone jak trawa oczy z obietnicą wymalowaną w swoich i mruczę. Uśmiecha się lekko i głaszcze mnie po mordce. ''- Nigdy cię nie zostawię, przyjacielu. Nigdy.'' Zamykam oczy pełne bólu. To było tak niedawno. Wracaliśmy po tygodniu nieobecności w Sanktuarium. Szukaliśmy nowych wysp i gatunków smoków oraz Nocnej Furii. Czkawka upierał się od jakiś dwóch lat, żeby poszukać mojego gatunku. Zgodziłem się, choć wiedziałem, że jestem już ostatni. Czkawka też to wie, tylko nie dopuszcza do siebie tej myśli. Woli uparcie szukać, niż mnie rozczarować. Biorę głęboki wdech przez nozdrza i przewracam się na bok. Nie wiem co mam robić. Obiecałem mu, że go nigdy nie zostawię. Ale ja tak naprawdę dla niego nie istnieję. Nie pamięta mnie. Powiedział twoje imię. Musi cię pamiętać. Ale powiedział... Kłamał. Leć do niego. Tego nie mogę wiedzieć. Ale faktycznie najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie, gdy do niego polecę. Podnoszę się i rozprostowuje skrzydła. Nie minęła nawet chwila, a ja już byłem w przestworzach. Kieruje się nad wioskę, w której o tej porze nie powinno być żadnego wikinga. Zataczam kilka kół nad domami, by upewnić się, że na pewno nikogo nie ma. Odnajduje wzrokiem dom wodza. W sumie ciężko nie było go znaleźć. Stał na górce, więc rzucał się w oczy. Zniżam lot, by po chwili bezszelestnie wlecieć przez okno do domu. Ląduję na drewnianej podłodze i rozglądam się po pokoju. Jest dość spory. Przy ścianie stoi duże biurko, na którym są porozrzucane rysunki oraz krzesło. Odwracam głowę i moim oczom ukazuje się łóżko, a na nim śpiący przyjaciel. Podchodzę bliżej i nie mogąc się powstrzymać szturcham lekko jego dłoń. Nie budzi się, całe szczęście. Kładę głowę obok jego brzucha i w spokoju wpatruje się w przyjaciela. Obiecywałeś, że mnie nie zostawisz. Obiecywaliśmy to sobie, pamiętasz? Proszę, pamiętaj mnie... Skomle cichutko i dotykam nosem jego dłoni. Ciepłej dłoni. Przymykam oczy, chcąc odgonić nadchodzącą rozpacz budującą się we mnie. Nie, nie popłacze się. Będę silny. Dla Czkawki. Wypuszczam ciepłe powietrze przez nos i lekko, zupełnie przez przypadek szturcham przyjaciela w brzuch. Zamieram raptownie czekając na jego ruch. Proszę, żeby się nie obudził. Proszę... &&& Czuję jak coś mnie szturcha w brzuch. Otwieram powoli oczy i przecieram je dłońmi. Rozglądam się po pokoju skąpanym w ciemnościach. Już mam z powrotem kłaść się spać, ale coś przykuwa moją uwagę. Nie coś, a raczej ktoś. Czarna postać. Średniej wielkości, cały czarny. Para dużych skrzydeł. Spora głowa, która obecnie leży na łóżku obok mojego brzucha. Smok. Najprawdziwszy smok. I to nie byle jaki. Sama Nocna Furia! Już mam zamiar krzyczeć, ale zauważam że stworzenie jest całe spięte. Marszczę czoło, nie wiedząc co robić. Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że nie chce żebym go zauważył? Boi się mnie? To nie powinno być na odwrót? Ściągam brwi i przegryzam wargę, uważnie przypatrując się latającemu gadowi. Kogoś w nim rozpoznaję, ale za Thora nie wiem kogo. Spoglądam nad biurko. Przyczepionych jest nad nim kilka rysunków, a w tym ten z nieznanym mi smokiem. Sztywnieje. Spoglądam ponownie na czarnego smoka, a zaraz potem na rysunek nad biurkiem. Niemożliwe. Nie. To nie może być on. To nie może być smok ze wspomnień. Jakby mnie tu znalazł? Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać. - Szczerbatek? CDN. Proszę (: Jak myślicie, co się stanie? Rozdział 12 Moje pytanie zawisa w powietrzu. Smok w ogóle się nie ruszył. Jedynie co zrobił, to bardziej się napiął. Nie wiedziałem, czy to aby mi się nie śni. Z wahaniem podnoszę rękę i kieruję ją na mordkę czarnego smoka. Stresuje się. Nie wiem jak zareaguje, gdy poczuje mój dotyk. Wiem, że nie zrobi mi krzywdy. Sam nie wiem skąd to wiem, po prostu to czuję. Moja dłoń jest już bardzo blisko. Niemal centymetry dzielą mnie od smoczych łusek. Czuję ciepłe powietrze obijające się o moją skórę. Nagle smok otwiera raptownie oczy. Cofam dłoń, zszokowany. Przechylam głowę w bok, uważnie obserwując stworzenie. Ma soczyście zielone oczy, które tak bardzo kiedyś znałem. Smok obserwuje mnie uważnie. W jego oczach czai się nadzieja, niedowierzanie oraz szczęście. I nie jestem pewien, ale chyba chce, żebym się odezwał. Kręcę jedynie głową i zaciskam oczy. Tak bardzo chciałbym go pamiętać. Wiem, że jest moim przyjacielem, że mieliśmy dużo przygód. Tylko problem w tym, że ja nie pamiętam. Czuję lekkie szturchnięcie w dłoń. Otwieram oczy i na powrót skupiam na nim swoją uwagę. - Przepraszam. Ja...ja cię nie pamiętam. - mój głos się łamie. Smutek wypełnia jego zielone oczy, ale zaraz reflektuje się i ponownie lekko trąca moją dłoń. - Tak bardzo chciałbym pamiętać wszystko co z tobą związane... - szepcze cichutko. Zły na samego siebie kładę się na łóżku i wpatruje w sufit. Oddałbym wszystko, żeby mi pamięć wróciła. Niespodziewanie nade mną wyrasta czarny smok. Łapy umiejscowione ma po obu stronach mojego ciała, jednymi słowy znalazłem się w potrzasku. Nawet jakbym chciał to nie mógłbym uciec, problem w tym, że nawet nie chcę. Wpatruje się swoimi zielonymi oczami we mnie. Nad czymś się zastanawia, widzę to po jego ślepiach. Mruży jedno oko, przechyla głowę na lewą stronę i wywala język. Cicho się śmieje z jego nietypowej miny. Sam smok po chwili tworzy na swojej mordce coś na kształt uśmiechu. Po chwili otwiera swoją mordkę. Na chwilę kamienieję, spodziewając się, że zaraz wystrzeli we mnie ogniem. Ale szybko orientuje się, że on po prostu ziewał. Rozluźniam się znacznie. Zamlaskał cicho i przymrużył oczy, patrząc na mnie spad wpół zamkniętych. - Idź spać – szepcze. Kładzie uszy po bokach głowy, a jego źrenice się rozszerzają. Dociera do mnie, że nie ma miejsca gdzie mógłby spać. Tutaj się nie może zatrzymać, bo jak rano Stoick tu wparuje to już będzie po nim. Chyba że, znalazłbym mu miejsce na Arenie, albo gdzieś indziej. Nagle smok kładzie się obok mnie, a ja sam ląduje w jego łapach przyciśnięty do jego klatki piersiowej. Doskonale słyszę, jak bije mu serce. Otula mnie skrzydłami, a swoją głowę kładzie nad moją przez co łaskoczą go moje włosy. Marszczę czoło, lekko zszokowany. - Okey... - mówię niepewnie. Smok jedynie mruczy cicho i dmucha ciepłym powietrzem w moją głowę, rozwiewając tym samym moje włosy. - Dobranoc – mówię. Niepewnie przybliżam się do niego i delikatnie przytulam. Odetchnąłem. Smok przytula mnie do siebie pewniej i mruczy cichutko. Wkrótce po tym zasypiam. &&& Budzi mnie głośny huk dobiegający z dołu. Jęczę niezadowolony i przewracam się na lewy bok. Wzdycham cicho i próbuję ponownie zasnąć. Raptownie otwieram oczy uzmysławiając sobie pewien istotny fakt. Podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej i rozglądam po pokoju. Jestem sam. A mógłbym przysiądź, że zasypiałem z towarzyszem. Zdezorientowany jeszcze raz ogarniam wzrokiem pokój. Może się gdzieś chowa? Przecież nie mogło mi się to przyśnić, prawda? Szczerbatek tutaj był. Wczoraj w nocy przyszedł do mnie. Przecież tu był, prawda? To mi się nie przyśniło. Wstaję z łóżka i przeczesuje dłonią włosy. Wychodzę z pokoju i schodzę po schodach, ziewając. W głowie przez cały czas widnieją obrazy z wczorajszej nocy. Nie mógł przecież odejść, prawda? A jeżeli już, to nie mógł odejść bez pożegnania. A może Stoick rano wtargnął do pokoju, zauważył go i zabił gdy spaliśmy? Aż się wzdrygam na tę myśl. Nie, jeśli już, to bym słyszał. Co jak co, ale mam czujny sen i z pewnością cokolwiek bym usłyszał. Więc gdzie jest? Przystaję na ostatnim schodku, z lekka zaskoczony. Cóż widok Ważkiego o tak późnej porze i to jeszcze w domu, budzi niepokój. Jak gdyby nigdy nic podchodzę do stołu skąd biorę kubek do którego nalewam wody, po opróżnieniu naczynia zabieram z misy jabłko i spokojnie kieruje się do wyjścia z domu. Lecz tak łatwo nie poszło, jak myślałem. - Czkawka – rozbrzmiewa głos za mną. Przystaję i wzdycham ciężko. A już myślałem, że będzie tak pięknie i uda mi się czmychnąć bez psucia sobie nerwów z samego rana. - Możesz usiąść? I narazić się na bliższe rażenie twojej złości? Nie dzięki, postoję. - Em... nie, wole stać – odpowiadam, modląc się w duchu, żeby go tym przypadkiem nie rozzłościć. Wzdycha cicho i drapie się po brodzie. - Słuchaj, synu. Źle zaczęliśmy. Wracasz po trzech latach, a ja odstawiam takie szopki. - zaczyna ze zdenerwowaniem słyszalnym w głosie. Tak wracam, ale nie z własnej woli. Czysty przypadek. Z tymi szopkami to ja się zgodzę, bo przegina. Dobra, wiem święty nie jestem, ale żeby wypominać mi jaki jestem i żądać zmiany? To było za dalekie posunięcie. Jednak mimo kumulujących się złośliwych myśli w głowie – nie odzywam się. Stoję cicho i tylko mu się przypatruję, bo wierzcie Stoick przyznający się do winy, to nie codzienny widok. - Więc pomyślałem, że trzeba to naprawić. W sensie, naszą relację, wiesz ojca i syna. - drapie się po głowie i pociera dłonie. Unoszę brwi do góry. Cóż tego się nie przewidziałem. Spodziewałem się gatki szmatki, o tym jak bardzo mu przykro i tak dalej, ale tasz szczerze to nie spodziewałem się, że będzie chciał to naprawić. Więc pewnie zrozumiecie mnie, że nie bardzo wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. - Pomyślałem sobie, że moglibyśmy ten dzień spędzić razem, no wiesz jak ojciec z synem. - co dziwne ekscytował się tym pomysłem strasznie. Serio mówię. Oczy mu się rozjaśniły i aż nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co widzę, ale on faktycznie się uśmiechał. WOW to jedyne na co byłem w tej chwili zdolny. Zacząłem pocierać swój kark. Jak z tego wybrnąć? Fajnie, że chce to naprawić, widać że chce zmienić do mnie stosunek. Ale, właśnie zawsze jest to ale. Nie za bardzo widziało mi się spędzanie całego dnia z nim. Och no weźcie, miałem inne rzeczy do roboty, na przykład chciałem poszwendać się po wyspie. Może wtedy znalazłbym Szczerbatka? Co jak co, ale chciałem w jakiś sposób odbudować tą więź, która była między nami przed moją utratą pamięci. Tak szczerze, to do tej pory nie przypomniałem sobie dlaczego ją straciłem, trochę dziwne, nie sądzicie? Przypomniałem sobie większość z piętnastu lat życia, a tych trzech lat nie potrafię. Wracając. Stoick naprawdę cieszył się z możliwości spędzenia całego dnia razem i coś mi mówi, że nawet przełożył swoje zajęcia, żeby tylko naprawić tę relację, która jest między nami. Więc chcąc nie chcąc musiałem postąpić tak, a nie inaczej. - Zgoda. CDN. Proszę bardzo moi mili (: x Z lekka nudnawy ten rozdział. Następny za tydzień. Do miłego! (: xx Rozdział 13 A myślałem, że zgadzając się na propozycje Ważkiego gorzej już być nie może. Wierzcie, że może. Przez cztery godziny łazimy po lesie i w dodatku żaden z nas nie pamięta drogi powrotnej. Otóż Stoickowi zachciało się szukania roślino podobno czegoś i takim to sposobem wylądowaliśmy w dziczy! Genialnie po prostu! Czujecie mój zabójczy entuzjazm? Podobno kiedyś znałem całe Berk na pamięć, każdą ścieżkę, dróżkę. A teraz, gdy próbuje sobie przypomnieć to zgadnijcie co widzę. PUSTKA! Tak! Jedna wielka pustka! Serio aż tak bardzo nienawidziłem tej wyspy, że teraz wszystko co z nią związane nie pamiętam?! To jakiś obłęd. Kiepski żart. - Nic sobie nie przypominasz? - wychwytuję zmęczony głos Ważkiego. Och to teraz chce żebym sobie coś jednak przypomniał? On to potrafi zmieniać zdania jak Gerta mężów. - Nic, a nic – odpowiadam przedzierając się przez krzaki. - Wiesz, że jak długo mieszkam na tej wyspie, tak nigdy nie byłem w tym miejscu? W ogóle w lesie. Bo wiesz, wikingowie z osady starają się raczej trzymać z daleka od czegoś co jest niewiadome... - doprawdy? Nie zauważyłem - … nie to co ty, Czkawka. Odkąd tylko pamiętam przesiadywałeś w lesie dnie i nie raz noce. Jako małego dzieciaka ciężko było cię wyciągnąć z lasu, zazwyczaj to Pyskacz cię szukał, bo on jako jedyny, prócz ciebie rzecz jasna, znał te lasy jak własną kieszeń. Nie wiedziałem wtedy co ty widzisz w ciągłym przesiadywaniu w lesie, teraz to w jakiejś mierze rozumiem, a raczej staram się zrozumieć. - urwał, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Trochę mnie dziwiło, że się tak rozgadał. Jakby tak patrzeć to wylewny to on nie jest. Zazwyczaj nasze rozmowy kończyły się kłótniami, więc nic dziwnego w tym, że się niepewnie czuję. - Uciekałeś tu przed wszystkimi, prawda? - obejrzał się za siebie i popatrzył na mnie. Nie odezwałem się, bo po co? Wzruszyłem jedynie ramionami. Kontynuował dalszą drogę – Najbardziej się wyróżniałeś, twoi rówieśnicy cię dręczyli, również wśród mieszkańców nie wzbudzałeś zachwytu, więc chowałeś się w lesie. Wolałeś uciekać od problemów, a niżeli je rozwiązywać. Zatrzymuje się raptownie. Aha, czyli wracamy do dręczenia Czkawki. Nie ma to jak zmiana tematu. Super po prostu. - Wystarczyła niekiedy rozmowa, Czkawka. Nie trzeba było uciekać. - Tylko problem w tym, że na niektóre tematy pewne osoby nie chciały rozmawiać – mamrocze pod nosem. Oczywiście, że nawiązuje tutaj do mojej ucieczki z Berk. Gdyby była szansa na wytłumaczenie mu tego wszystkiego, to uniknęlibyśmy całej tej afery. Ale nie! Bo przecież szanownemu Stoickowi Ważkiemu nie da się nic powiedzieć, bo on wie lepiej! Skoro smoki to okrutne ziejące bestie to tak jest! Po co szukać innych rozwiązań skoro można bezmyślnie podążać drogą jaka została narzucona przed laty. Stoick spogląda na mnie ze srogą miną i ostrzeżeniem wypisanym w oczach. - Nie zaczynaj, Czkawka. Wywracam oczami i wymijam go, podążając zupełnie w przeciwnym kierunku. Gdybyśmy dalej szli w ta stronę to tak naprawdę nigdzie byśmy nie doszli. Ślepy zaułek by nas czekał tylko. - Naprawdę nic sobie nie przypominasz? Gothi mówiła, że ta utrata pamięci powinna przemijać. Znowu do tego wracamy, serio? - Mówiłem, że nie. - burczę niezadowolony. - A morze nie mówisz prawdy? - przystaję i odwracam się w jego stronę. Niemal ciskam gromami w niego. - Sugerujesz coś? - No wiesz, może tylko udajesz, że nic nie pamiętasz. - I co niby tym bym zyskał? Naprawdę myślisz, że jeśli odzyskałbym pamięć to jeszcze bym tu był? - mrużę na niego oczy i zakładam ręce na piersi – Nie wiem co się takiego wydarzyło, ale skoro stąd uciekłem to nie z byle powodu, nie uważasz? Marszczy czoło przyswajając moje słowa. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedz, po prostu odwracam się i kontynuuje dalszą drogę. Mam już dość tej lipnej wycieczki. Mógłbym teraz robić coś znacznie pożyteczniejszego, ale nie bo Ważkiemu zachciało się naprawiać relacje z synem! I tak wiem, że jutro będzie tak samo jak przedtem, więc po co odstawiać takie szopki? Wzdycham ciężko po raz kolejny i przecieram dłonią czoło. Gorąco się zrobiło. - Zmieniłeś się, synu. - słyszę za sobą. Wzruszam ramionami i ściskam palcami czubek nosa. - Każdy się zmienia wraz z wiekiem. Ale w twoim przypadku to nie robi różnicy. Jesteś taki sam jak byłeś. Na całe szczęście po jakiejś godzinie marszu w ciszy dostrzegam pierwszy dom. Oddycham z ulgi i przyspieszam kroku. Nareszcie będę mógł się od niego uwolnić. - Czkawka zaczekaj! - woła za mną. Przystaję w miejscu zirytowany i odwracam się w jego stronę. Podchodzi do mnie powoli. - Ja chciałbym cię przeprosić. - to, to mnie dopiero zaskoczyło – Nie patrz się tak na mnie, mówię poważnie. Przepraszam synu za wszystko. Jestem okropnym ojcem, wiem, ale staram się poprawić. I dlatego kłamiesz mi w żywe oczy? Nie ma co, genialna poprawa. - Jasne – odpieram, ale zaraz orientuję się jaką gafę strzelam – Znaczy, widzę, twoje starania, ale nie naprawisz czegoś, czego nie pamiętam. Uważam cię za obcego człowieka i dopóki sobie nie przypomnę będziesz mi obcy. Mina mu zupełnie rzednie. Wygląda tak jakby moje słowa sprawiły mu ból, ale zaraz maskuje to wszystko pod maską obojętności. Skina głową. - Rozumiem, ale próbować mogę. - Próbować każdy może – wzruszam ramionami, robię obrót i kieruję się w swoją stronę. Sanktuarium Wcieram delikatnie maść w ranę po postrzale. Nie jest głęboka na szczęście, więc sama maść powinna wystarczyć. Pomagam smokom od osiemnastu lat. Odkrywam ich tajemnice, uczę się je rozumieć, a one pomagają mi. W pewnym sensie mnie potrzebują. Beze mnie wiele z nich nie przeżyło by kilku godzin. Trafiały do nas smoki w naprawdę okropnych stanach i zazwyczaj wszystkie udało nam się odratować. Niestety dla kilku z nich nie było ratunku. Na pewniej z wypraw natrafiłam na ranną Nocną Furię, co było dla mnie nie małym zdumieniem. Myślałam, że ten gatunek wyginął, a tu proszę takie miłe zaskoczenie. Smok nie był bardzo ranny, lecz wielkim zdziwieniem była dla mnie jego wrogość w stosunku do mnie. Nigdy jeszcze żaden smok tak się nie zachowywał. Wiedzieli, że mogą mi ufać i ofiarowuje im pomoc. Ale z czarnym smokiem było inaczej i dopiero po pewnym czasie dowiedziałam się dlaczego. Furia miała przyjaciela i to nie byle jakiego – wikinga. Rannego chłopaka udało nam się przenieść do Sanktuarium, gdzie go wyleczyłam. Nakłonić Nocną Furię do tego pomysłu było trudno, ale po pewnym czasie ustąpiła i udało mi się wyleczyć obu przyjaciół. Wkrótce po tym rozpoznałam w chłopcu swojego syna – Czkawkę, którego musiałam zostawić gdy miał niespełna kilka miesięcy. Oczywiście to nie był mój wybór. To Chmuroskok mnie porwał i to dzięki niemu posiadam taka wiedzą o smokach. Czkawka wraz ze swoim przyjacielem zostali w Sanktuarium, to był ich dom, schronienie. Smoki bardzo pozytywnie przyjęły dwójkę nowych członków naszej smoczej rodziny. Wszystko było dobrze. Poznawałam swojego syna, to jaki był, jakie miał zdanie na różne tematy, aż do dnia w którym zniknął. Czkawka wprost uwielbiał pakować się w kłopoty, z których wychodził bez szwanku. Zawsze znajdował jakiś sposób na ucieczkę i choć znałam go tylko niespełna rok, wiedziałam, że jest niezwykły, wyjątkowy. Miał w sobie coś takiego, co sprawiało, że poszłoby się za nim wszędzie. I był jedynym kto rozumiał smoki lepiej ode mnie. On po prostu posiadał smoczą duszę i to dzięki niej dążył do pokoju między dwoma światami – wikingów i smoków. Tylko nie zdawał sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy. CDN. Proszę. Sorry za opuźnienie, tak wyszło. Co do rozdziału...to sami ocencie. Rozdział 14 Wściekły na samego siebie przyspieszam kroku. Krople deszczu obijają się o mnie, mocząc tym samym. Akurat dzisiaj musiałem wybrać się na drugi kraniec wyspy! I akurat dzisiaj musiała być burza! Jakby nie mogła poczekać przynajmniej do jutra! Kule się gdy niedaleko mnie wystrzeliwuje piorun. Przyspieszam jeszcze bardziej, przedzierając się tym samym przez gąszcz krzaków. Przez ten deszcz mało co widzę. Sprawy nie poprawia fakt, że w ogół mnie jest ciemno jak diabli. Dosłownie, nic a nic nie widać. Tylko w krótkich odstępach czasowych błyska i tak na dobrą sprawę to jest jedynym źródłem światła. Mrużę oczy na kolejny błysk i przeczesuję dłonią mokre włosy, które opadają mi na czoło. Wzdycham z frustracji i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszam, jednocześnie w duchu modląc się, żeby nie wyrżnąć orła przez tę protezę. Deszcz + woda + proteza z metalu = nie fajne spotkanie z ziemią. Chyba przyznacie mi rację. Zagrzmiało i trzasnęło gdzieś w pobliżu, jakby nie dość tego deszcz się bardziej wzmógł. Muszę znaleźć jakieś schronienie. Jakąś jaskinie, dziurę w ziemi, cokolwiek. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to albo zamarznę, albo dopadnie mnie piorun i nic ze mnie nie zostanie. Pocieszające, nieprawdaż? Po blisko dziesięciu dłużących się w nieskończoność minutach docieram do jakiegoś urwiska. Nie myśląc wiele zeskakuję ze śliskich kamieni i pędem ruszam do pobliskiej jaskini. Wbiegam do środka jak jakiś poparzony i syczę od razu zaliczając glebę. Zaczepiście. Z jękiem siadam i spoglądam na swoją protezę. Wydaje się cała, lecz z moją nogą nie jest już tak fajnie. Cała napuchła. Z cichym westchnięciem zabieram się za zdejmowanie metalu z nogi. Oczyszczam dokładnie protezę z zarośli, które w trakcie biegu się zaplątały. Po chwili zabieram się za nogę. Nie wygląda za dobrze. Od miejsca, w którym została ucięta aż po kolano jest napuchnięta i z lekka zsiniała. Muszę ją czymś ogrzać i przydałoby się coś na opuchliznę. Ale nie wiele mogę zrobić. Burza potężnie się rozszalała, a do wioski nie ma mowy żebym doszedł i to w dodatku z tą nogą. Wzdycham ciężko i uderzam lekko głową o ścianę jaskini. - Świetnie, po prostu. Gorzej już być nie może – zaciskam oczy i jeszcze raz lekko uderzam głową o ścianę. Sztywnieję raptownie, gdy z wnętrza jaskini dochodzi powarkiwanie. Automatycznie chwytam za protezę, a żeby to czymś się bronić w razie potrzeby. Błagam niech to nie będzie wrogo nastawiony smok czy cokolwiek to ma być. Błagam. W napięciu czekam na pojawienie się właściciela jaskini. Bo chyba mogę nazwać tego kogoś właścicielem, nie? Po kilku dłużących się minutach z ciemności wyłania się czarna postać. Marszczę czoło i powoli odkładam protezę na bok. Zielone ślepia stworzenia utkwione są w mojej osobie. Uważnie obserwują moją sylwetkę. Przygryzam wargę i pocieram kark. Dlaczego te oczy wydają mi się tak bardzo znajome, a jednocześnie nie? To pogmatwane. Przechylam głowę w bok, próbując cokolwiek dostrzec prócz pary soczyście zielonych oczu. Z tego co mi się wydaję postać jest najprawdopodobniej cała czarna. Z jej… pleców? Tak z pleców wystają jakieś dziwne kształty. Zaraz. Chwila. Przecież to… - Szczerbatek?! Smok jest tak samo zdziwiony jak ja, a nawet bardziej śmiałbym stwierdzić. W jego zielonych tęczówkach mignęło coś na kształt szczęścia i ekscytacji, ale zaraz zostało to zmienione na coś w rodzaju… troski? Smok powoli podchodzi do mnie, gdy jest już przy mojej osobie pochyla się lekko i ostrożnie trąca głową moją opuchniętą nogę. Krzywię się z bólu, który zaczął niespodziewanie promieniować po kończynie. - Myślałem, że odszedłeś – zaczynam cichutko, uważnie mu się przypatrując. Lekko się spiął. - Nie widziałem cię od tamtej nocy, myślałem, że to było pożegnanie. - nic nie poradzę na to, że w moim głosie było słychać żal i smutek. Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że ta noc, kiedy przyszedł do domu, nie była tą z rodzai pożegnań. Podniósł na mnie swoje zielone oczy, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Może i nie znałem go dobrze, może i był mi obcy, ale potrafiłem rozpoznać każdą najmniejszą zmianę zachodzącą w jego postawie, mimice mordki, oczach. To było w pewien sposób dziwne. Nie znam go, a wiem o nim wszystko. Co myśli w danej chwili, jaki chce wykonać ruch. To świadczy tylko o tym, jak silną więź mieliśmy. To niesamowite. Chciałem zacząć naszą przyjaźń od nowa, a przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu. Bo zestrzeliwać go ponownie nie miałem zamiaru. - Przepraszam – mówię szczerze, wpatrując się w jego zielone ślepia. Maluje się w nich teraz zaskoczenie – Przepraszam za wszystko. Za to, że cię nie pamiętam, za to, że straciłem pamięć… - patrze na niego niemal ze łzami w oczach. Bolało mnie to. Jest moim przyjacielem, a ja go nie pamiętam. To boli, okrutnie boli. - Przepraszam cię, Mordko. - pocieram swoje zimne policzki, powstrzymując tym samym wypłynięcie łez. Smok przypatruje mi się nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. W ogóle nie wiem co może sobie myśleć, ale wiem, że obecnie ma huragan myśli w głowie. Cóż, ja też bym miał. Po dłużącej się chwili siedzenia w zupełnym bezruchu – smok przybliża swoją mordkę bliżej mnie. Sam nie wiem dlaczego, może kierowany jakimś przeczuciem każącym mi to zrobić – podnoszę dłoń i powolutku kieruję ją w stronę czarnego gada. Zatrzymuję ją w pewnym momencie i uważnie obserwuje reakcję Nocnej Furii. Rozszerzają mu się źrenice, uszy są postawione, a jego mordka w dalszym ciągu zbliża się do mojej dłoni. Przystaje kilka małych centymetrów przed dotknięciem, jakby się wahał. Mruży lekko jedno oko, kładzie trochę jedno ucho i pokonuje dzielący dystans, przykładając tym samym swoją czarną mordkę do mojej dłoni. Pierwsze co odczuwam to przechodzący prąd między miejscem zetknięcia naszych ciał. Dopiero po chwili, gdy prąd znika, a zastępuje go lekkie mrowienie – czuję ciepłe, z lekka szorstkie łuski. Moja dłoń znajduje się centralnie pomiędzy jego nozdrzami, przez co ciepłe powietrze owiewa moja skórę. Przyjemne uczucie. Po moim ciele przebiega mocny dreszcz, przez co zaczynam niekontrolowanie drżeć. O dziwo Nocna Furia również drży. Ma zamknięte oczy, przez co i ja swoje zamykam. I dopiero wtedy odczuwam to, czego nie byłem w stanie czuć. Trudno jest mi powiedzieć, co właśnie się działo, ale było to coś niezwykłego. Każdy jego mięsień, nerw, oddech nawet bicie serca odczuwałem tak, jakbym był nim. Jakby moja dusza połączyła się z jego, z jego ciałem. Odczuwałem wszystko to, co czuł on. To było coś niesamowitego. Jakbym był smokiem tylko w ludzkiej postaci. Jakbym… odkrył swoje smocze oblicze. Swoją smoczą duszę. CDN. Przepraszam Was za tak duże opóźnienie. Obiecuję poprawę. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział sprostał Waszym oczekiwaniom. Najprawdopodobniej następny next będzie mniej więcej za 2 tygodnie. Jeszcze raz przepraszam i do napisania (: x Rozdział 15 Oddycham nierównomiernie. Na karku występują zimne krople potu. A ja sam, z lekka oszołomiony, nie potrafię wykonać choćby najmniejszego ruchu. Dosłownie mnie sparaliżowało. Czułem to, co on czuje. Nie wiedziałem do końca co o tym myśleć. To było nieprawdopodobne. Nagle w klatce piersiowej zacząłem odczuwać nikły ból, który powoli zaczął promieniować po całym ciele. Pojawiły się również zawroty głowy i zaczęło robić mi się duszno. '- Nie przepraszaj, to nie była twoja wina.' Rozbrzmiewa łagodny głos w mojej głowie. Zapowietrzam się. Czyj to głos? Prócz mnie i Szczerbatka nikogo tu nie ma. A skoro ja tego nie pomyślałem to… Otwieram raptownie oczy i spoglądam szeroko otwartymi na smoka znajdującego się przede mną. Nie, to się nie dzieję naprawdę. Jak to możliwe? Nocna Furia otwiera swe oczy i wpatruje się we mnie z uwagą. Zaczynam mieć mroczki przed oczami. Ledwo co udaje mi się łapać świeże powietrze. Uchylam usta, lecz żadne słowa ich nie opuszczają. Nie minęła chwila, a osuwam się bezwładnie na ziemię tracąc przytomność. &&& Z otaczającego mnie mroku, wybudza mnie lekkie, lecz zdesperowane i przerażone szturchnięcie. Otwieram bardzo powoli oczy, próbując przyzwyczaić się do światła. Chwila. Światło? Mrugam powiekami i jęczę zaraz czując kolejne mocniejsze od poprzedniego szturchnięcie. Dochodzi do mnie również przerażone skamlenie. Próbuje sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć. Była burza, szukałem schronienia i znalazłem jaskinie, w której był… - Szczerbatek – chrypię. Głowa smoka natychmiast pojawia się w zasięgu mojego wzroku. W jego zielonych oczach maluje się ulga pomieszana z zmartwieniem. Trąca głową mój policzek i mruczy, jakby z przeprosinami. Ostrożnie umiejscawiam swoją dłoń za jego uchem i powoli podnoszę się. Wypuszczam z siebie nagromadzone powietrze i krzywię się. Jaskinia została oświetlona. Niedaleko nas jest rozpalone ognisko i coś mi mówi, że to Szczerbaty się tym zajął. Jaskinia okazała się większa niż sądziłem. Nie widziałem jej końca, więc z pewnością musiała być głęboka. Przenoszę swoją uwagę na czarnego smoka, siedzącego obok mnie. Uważnie mnie obserwuje. Ma lekko zwężone źrenice i położone uszy. Zauważam również, że jest mokry. Musiał wychodzić zapewnię po drewno. Sunę spojrzeniem dalej i dostrzegam protezę na ogonie. Wytrzeszczam oczy i powoli przesuwam się do niej. Niepewnie dotykam zdrowej lotki, a następnie tej zrobionej. Mechanizm jest dość prosty, więc smok śmiało może samodzielnie latać. Zastanawiam się tylko, kto to mu zrobił? Musiał bardzo cierpieć, skoro błona została doszczętnie rozerwana. Spoglądam na… przyjaciela? Chyba mogę go tak nazywać, prawda? - Kto ci to zrobił? - zadaje pytanie szeptem, jakbym bał się odpowiedzi. Smok przechyla lekko głowę w lewą stronę i patrzy na mnie wyczekująco, jakby właśnie wskazywał na sprawcę. Rozszerzam oczy, zszokowany. - Ja? - wskazuje na siebie. Powoli kiwa głową na tak, wciąż uważnie mnie obserwując. Spoglądam na jego protezę i ściągam brwi. Drapię się po karku i cichutko wzdycham. - Przepraszam – odwracam głowę i przenoszę wzrok prosto w jego tęczówki. Mruży oko i wywala jęzor na wierzch. Po chwili tworzy z mordki coś na kształt uśmiechu. Czyli już nie jest zły na mnie za to?- Pamiętam jedynie jak cię zestrzeliłem. Później jak sobie zaufaliśmy, odlot z Berk i walkę z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Nic więcej. - sam nie wiem dlaczego mu to mówię. Może chcę, żeby wiedział, że tak do końca go nie nie pamiętam? Nocna Furia przybliża się do mnie i lekko trąca moją opuchniętą nogę. Spogląda na mnie, na nogę i na swoją lotkę i tak kilka razy. Domyślam się o co może mu chodzić. Uśmiecham się nikle. - Czyli jesteśmy kwita? Ja twoją lotkę, ty mi nogę? - potakuje mi głową i ponownie lekko szturcha nogę – Nie mam tutaj nic na tę opuchliznę. Widzę, że już nie jest sina. Jest dobrze. - spogląda na mnie z powątpiewaniem wymalowanym w oczach i prycha cicho. Ogląda się za siebie, w stronę polanki wśród urwiska. Niemal widzę co mu chodzi po głowie. Zaraz kamienieję, przypominając sobie o czymś. Tuż przed utratą przytomności. Słyszałem w głowie czyjś głos. Nikogo prócz mnie i Mordki nie było w jaskini. Ja to z pewnością nie byłem, więc możliwe jest, żeby to był Szczerbatek? Przecież smoki nie mówią. Pomrukują al… Wytrzeszczam oczy. A może pomruki to słowa? Może potrafią rozmawiać między sobą? Mają jakiś swój smoczy język i tak się porozumiewają. Spoglądam na Szczerbatka, który usilnie nad czymś myśli. Jeśli tak jest, to jakim cudem usłyszałem jego głos? Jakim cudem udało mi się go zrozumieć? I czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie dane mi go usłyszeć? Miał bardzo kojący głos, ale coś mi mówiło, że tylko ja spośród tysięcy smoków słyszałem tę barwę. W sumie mógłbym się zapytać go o to. Ale sam nie wiem czemu tego nie zrobię. Wolę chyba zostawić to tak jak jest i nie zagłębiać się w to. Tak chyba będzie najlepiej. Odwraca się do mnie. Pochyla się i łapie w zęby materiał rękawa, który lekko ciągnie. Marszczę czoło. Chce żebym wstał? Po co? Warczy na mnie, żebym się pośpieszył. Okey, okey. Już wstaję. Co on taki nerwowy? Powoli, przy pomocy przyjaciela unoszę się i staje na jednej nodze. Spoglądam na niego i unoszę jedną brew. - I co teraz panie mądraliński? Na chwilę jego tęczówki rozjaśniają się w geście rozbawienia i ulgi. Widocznie kiedyś ciągle się przekomarzaliśmy i dogryzaliśmy sobie. Wskazuje na swój grzbiet i spogląda na mnie. - Że niby mam na tobie lecieć? - wytrzeszczam oczy. Kiwa potwierdzająco głową. - Nie, poczekam do rana i wtedy pójdę do wioski. - zapewniam. Wywraca swymi zielonymi ślepiami i patrzy na mnie jak na idiotę. - Nie wsiądę – protestuję. Wzdycha ciężko. Odpycha się od podłoża, zarzuca sobie mnie na grzbiet i wylatuje z jaskini. Działo się to tak szybko, że nie zdążyłem nawet zaprotestować. Ani się obejrzałem a siedziałem na jego grzbiecie szybując pośród ciemności. I muszę przyznać, że pomimo paraliżującego strachu, widok był nieziemski. Niesamowicie się czułem. Powietrze uderzające w moją sylwetkę, krople deszczu opadające na moją rozgrzaną skórę i w dodatku to uczucie wolności płynące po całym ciele. Niesamowite. Czułem się tak, jakbym właśnie przebudził się do życia, tu w przestworzach. Jakbym właśnie tu czuł, że żyję. Jakby tu był mój dom, moja historia, moje przeznaczenie. CDN. Jak się Wam podoba? Chyba każdy z Was czekał na taką chwilę pomiędzy tą dwójką (: Do napisania! xx Rozdział 16 Powoli schodzę z przyjaciela i próbuję złapać równowagę. Znajdujemy się w pokoju, w którym przez ostatnie kilka dni spałem. Zaraz po tym jak Szczerb wleciał przez okno, upewniłem się że Stoick śpi. Nie chciałem żeby złapał Szczerbatka i skatował go. A patrząc na to, że to z nim odleciałem wtedy można wnioskować, że nie pała do niego niczym innym niż nienawiścią. Tak więc widząc Ważkiego śpiącego w swoim pokoju odetchnąłem z ulgi i kuśtykając na jednej nodze ruszyłem w poszukiwanie maści na opuchliznę. Jeżeli chodzi o Szczerbatka, to chodzi za mną krok w krok i nie spuszcza ze mnie swojego uważnego wzroku. Odnoszę nawet wrażenie, że nie może uwierzyć, że mnie widzi. Patrzy na mnie tak, jakby bał się, że mnie ponownie straci. Cicho wzdycham, zamykając ostatnią z szafek wiszących w głównym pomieszczeniu. Przeszukałem dosłownie cały dom i nie znalazłem niczego co mogłoby pomóc. Spoglądam na czarnego smoka siedzącego po drugiej stronie wygasłego paleniska. - Nie znalazłem niczego – odzywam się cichym szeptem. Przechyla głowę na lewą stronę i mruży oczy uważnie obserwując moje denne poczynania przedostania się do niego. Gdy nareszcie udaje mi się dokuśtykać do przyjaciela, unoszę dłoń i niepewnie zaczynam drapać go za uchem. Mruczy z przyjemności i przysuwa swoją mordkę bliżej mnie. - Chyba musimy iść do Pyskacza. Może on coś zaradzi? Prycha prześmiewczo i wywraca oczami. Marszczę czoło nie wiedząc o co mu może chodzić. Jakby nie patrzeć zachował się dziwnie na wspomnienie o Pyskaczu. - Chodź – kuśtykam powoli do drzwi, lecz czarny ogon zagradza mi drogę. Spoglądam z wyrzutem na Nocną Furię, która niewzruszona mi się przypatruje. Wzdycham ciężko i spoglądam na przeszkodę, próbując coś wymyślić. A jakby tak przeskoczyć? W tedy nie gwarantuje mi to, że nie zaliczę gleby budząc przy tym Stoicka. A innego wyjścia nie widzę. Skupiam wzrok ponownie na czarnym potwornie upartym smoku. - Szczerb, musimy iść po tą maść. - próbuje go przekonać, ale jakbym mówił do słupa. - Co za uparty gad z ciebie – burczę pod nosem nawet nie zaprzątając sobie głowy konsekwencjami tego zdania. W jednej chwili z głośnym hukiem ląduję na podłodze. Jęczę ciężko i powoli podnoszę się do siadu. Spoglądam z wyrzutem na zadowolonego z siebie smoka. - To nie było faj… -Czkawka!? Urywam w pól zdania, kamieniejąc. Spoglądam na drzwi od pokoju Stoicka i przerażony patrzę na Szczerbatka. - Uciekaj – szepczę. Waha się. Już kiedyś kazałem mu uciekać i nie posłuchał. Skończyło się na tym, że uciekliśmy razem. - Do mojego pokoju, już! - krzyczę szeptem. Fuka niezadowolony i znika na górze. W tym samym czasie w progu pojawia się sylwetka zaspanego Stoicka. Przeciera oczy i rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Gdy zauważa mnie siedzącego na podłodze trochę się ożywia. - Wróciłeś – oddycha z wyraźnej ulgi i podchodzi do mnie – Gdzie byłeś i gdzie jest twoja proteza? - pomaga mi wstać. - Ehm… - pocieram dłonią kark – Spuchła mi noga i szukałem jakiejś maści – odpowiadam. Ściąga brwi i drapie się po rudej brodzie. Spogląda na opuchniętą część nogi. - Nie wygląda to najlepiej. No co ty to nie powiesz. Wywracam mentalnie oczami. - Mamy coś na tę opuchliznę? - pytam lekko podirytowany. - Hm… - zamyślił się – Obawiam się, że nie. - marszczy czoło – Trzeba zawołać Gothi, ona na pewno coś zaradzi. Wzruszam ramionami i powoli zaczynam kuśtykać do schodów. Ta cała Gothi z pewnością nie będzie się fatygować w środku nocy z maścią na opuchliznę do wioski. - Zaraz, a gdzie ty idziesz? - rozbrzmiewa pytanie zza mnie. - Jak to gdzie, do pokoju – odpieram beztrosko i wskakuję na pierwszy stopień. - A twoja noga? Czkawka to naprawdę nie wygląda dobrze, powinniśmy iść do Go… - Serio myślisz, że staruszce będzie się chciało szukać maści na opuchliznę? - przerywam mu. - To jej rozkażę. Jestem wodzem i powinna się mnie słuchać. Wzdycham ciężko i spoglądam przez ramię na niego. - Nie każdemu możesz rozkazywać. Licz się z tym, że któregoś dnia znajdzie się ktoś, kto nie wypełni twoich rozkazów. - Jestem wodzem, a wodza się słucha – odpiera twardo. No gorzej niż z małym dzieckiem. Wywracam oczami. - Ja jakoś wodza nie słucham, nikogo nie słucham – wskakuję na kolejne schodki. O dziwo idzie mi coraz lepiej. Nie odpowiada już nic, więc kontynuuję wspinaczkę w ciszy. Gdy docieram na górę spoglądam jeszcze w dół, by zobaczyć, że Stoick wyparował. Otwieram drzwi do pokoju i po przekroczeniu progu zamykam je. Rozglądam się po pokoju skąpanym w ciemności. Serio nic nie widać, a szczególnie Szczerba, który bądź co bądź może się gdzieś tu chować by mnie nastraszyć. W sumie to dziwne. Znam go dość krótko - oczywiście mówię tu o czasie od utraty pamięci do chwili obecnej – a śmiało mogę stwierdzić, że wiem o nim wszystko. Na przykład to, że lubi robić mi psikusy i zachowywać się jak rozkapryszone dziecko. Podnoszę w górę lewy kącik ust zauważając w rogu pokoju czarną postać. Podchodzę powoli do łóżka i usadawiam się na nim wygodnie. - To nie było zabawne. Nawet śmieszne nie było. - odzywam się, układając się wygodnie na łóżku. Nie minęła nawet chwila, a czuję szturchanie w nogę. Podnoszę głowę i spoglądam na Szczerbatka. Jego soczyście zielone oczy odznaczają się w ciemności przez co dla kogoś nie wiedzącego kto to z pewnością był by to nie mały atak paniki i strachu. Przyjaciel przybliża się bardziej i kładzie swoją mordkę na moim brzuchu. Wlepia oskarżycielskie spojrzenie we mnie. Wiem o co mu chodzi. Chce żebym coś zrobił z tą opuchniętą nogą. Przewracam oczami. - Jutro – mówię, kładąc niepewnie dłoń na jego mordce. Pojaśniały mu oczy na ten gest. Lekko i równie niepewnie zacząłem go głaskać po głowie. Widział tą niepewność jak i również to jak się w jego obecności zachowuję. Zawsze gdy jest obok zachowuje się ostrożnie, jestem spięty i uważam na wszystko co mogło by go rozgniewać. Wiem, że tak nie powinno być. Ale inaczej nie potrafię. To siedzi we mnie. Wiem, że nie zrobiłby mi krzywdy, ale moje nowe wewnętrzne ja twierdzi inaczej. Staram się z tym nowym czymś walczyć, ale niektórych zachowań nie da się oduczyć od tak. Widzę, że boli go ta moja nieufność, ale jak na razie nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Trzeba czasu. Tylko czasu, albo i aż. CDN. Jak się podoba? Macie jakieś domniemania co do dalszych wydarzeń?Następny za dwa tygodnie :P Rozdział 17 Szczupły, ale wysportowany chłopak. Lekko podłużna twarz, zmierzwione ciemno brązowe włosy, ledwo widoczne piegi, średni nos i duże zielone oczy. Takie same jak kiedyś, lecz teraz patrzące na mnie z niepewnością. Ten sam, lecz nie taki sam. Z wyglądu wszystko się zgadza – pozostał taki sam jakim go zapamiętałem – lecz przez całą tę historię stał się inny. Nie jest już tamtym Czkawką. Dawny Czkawka nie zachowywałby się tak w stosunku do mnie. Nie bał by się mnie dotknąć, nie wahał się. Z drugiej strony go rozumiem. Sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł nie jest łatwa. Musi zmierzyć się z tym wszystkim zupełni sam, bo na bliskie mu osoby nie ma co liczyć. Stoick jak to Stoick – woli zataić prawdę, a niżeli ją powiedzieć. A Valka jest zbyt daleko od Berk, żeby mogła w jakiś sposób mu pomóc, jeżeli da się mu pomóc. Zapytacie pewnie gdzie w tym wszystkim jestem ja. Sam nie wiem. Chciałbym mu jakoś pomóc. Ile razy to właśnie on mi pomagał, był dla mnie wsparciem. A teraz ja nie potrafię się odwdzięczyć. Chciałbym, ale widząc jak na mnie reaguję wątpię w to, że może być dobrze. Koszmarnie się z tym czuję. Jedyne co mi pozostaje to być z nim w tej sytuacji i dzielnie nie pokazywać, że jego zachowanie mnie boli. Spoglądam z powątpiewaniem w oczach na jego nogę, która swoją drogą koszmarnie wygląda. - To nic – szepcze uparcie i zakrywa nogę płachtą. Prycham prześmiewczo i odwracam się do niego tyłem. Muszę znaleźć jakąś misę czy coś. Rozglądam się po skąpanym w ciemnościach pokoju, ale nic takiego nie zauważam. Wzdycham ciężko. Najwyraźniej będę musiał poszukać na dole. Spoglądam raz jeszcze na przypatrującego mi się Czkawkę. Ściąga lekko brwi i marszczy nos. Usilnie nad czymś się zastanawia. Znam go na tyle dobrze, że to wiem. Pomrukuję cicho i jednym susem znajduje się przy drzwiach. Popycham głową lekko drzwi i zamieram, nasłuchując. - Czekaj. Gdzie ty… Zwinnym ruchem wymykam się i ląduję bezszelestnie na podłodze obok wygasłego paleniska. Jest cicho, jedynie w pomieszczeniu obok wychwytuję chrapanie Ważkiego. Rozglądam się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, zauważając na stole misę, chwytam ją i jednym susem ponownie znajduje się przed drzwiami. Wchodzę do środka i zamykam ogonem drzwi. Podchodzę do Czkawki siedzącego na łóżku. Kładę misę obok niego, nabieram powietrza i pluje śliną w misę kilka razy. Gdy jest napełniona do połowy przysuwam przedmiot w stronę Czkawki i spoglądam na niego. Zdezorientowany spogląda raz na mnie raz na misę. Wywracam oczami i przysuwam miskę bliżej. Wpatruje się we mnie jakby... zmieszany? No dalej, weź tę miskę. Powarkuję cicho, gdy w dalszym ciągu tylko się na mnie patrzy. - Ja… mam to wziąć? Kiwam głową na tak. Powoli sięga do miski i chwyta ją w dłonie i dalej nic nie robi. Patrzy raz w miskę raz na mnie. No ludziu. Ale on niekumaty. Spoglądam na miskę i na niego próbując jakoś przekazać mu co ma robić. No dalej, nie jeden raz to robiłeś. Patrzy się na miskę a dopiero po chwili przenosi swój wzrok na mnie. Jego twarz wykrzywia obrzydzenie i niedowierzanie. Załapałeś? - Że ja mam… - nie dowierza. TAK Robi jakąś koślawą minę. Nawet to śmieszne. - Myślę, że może jest jakiś inny spo… Warczę wkurzony. No losie, ależ on uparty! Weź posmaruj tym nogę do Thora! Wzdryga się wyraźnie przestraszony. Zaraz dopadają mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Za gwałtownie zareagowałem, przestraszyłem go. Kładę uszy po bokach głowy i mruczę przepraszająco. Trącam głową lekko jego dłoń i spoglądam na niego z przeprosinami wymalowanymi w ślepiach. Uśmiecha się lekko, ale niepewnie. Liże jego dłoń i mruczę. Spoglądam na misę i z powrotem na przyjaciela. Doskonale wie o co mi chodzi. Robi kwaśną minę i wzdycha ciężko. Nabiera niepewnie na dłoń lepką maź. Odsuwam się dając mu tym samym trochę miejsca. - Że mam posmarować? - pyta niepewnie. Potakuję głową i niecierpliwie czekam na to czy faktycznie to zrobi. - Ech… Z obrzydzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy dokładnie rozsmarowuje maź na nodze, krzywiąc się przy tym raz po raz. Jakoś wcześniej się tego nie brzydziłeś, mądralo. Ba! Nawet sam to wymyśliłeś, ciołku! Gdy kończy wcierać podaje mu jakąś znalezioną szmatę, którą owija nogę. Kładzie się na łóżku i robi mi miejsce. Mówiąc, że to mnie nie zaskoczyło byłoby kłamstwem. W lekkim szoku układam się obok przyjaciela, lecz nie przytulam go. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego tego nie robię. Może po prostu chcę dać mu trochę przestrzeni czy coś. Po prostu wybieram rozsądne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Czyli nie będę się narzucał, ani nic z tego. Po prostu będę, ale nic poza tym. To chyba dobre rozwiązanie, prawda? Dam mu czas na oswojenie się z tym wszystkim. Tak powinno być chyba dobrze dla niego. Co z tego, że ja się z tym nie będę dobrze czuł. Ważne jest żeby to on czuł się dobrze, miał dobre samopoczucie. Ważny jest on. Tylko on. Mój przyjaciel. Mój brat. - Szczerbatek? Skupiam na leżącym chłopaku swoją uwagę. Wygląda tak jakby bił się z myślami. Podnosi głowę i spogląda mi prosto w oczy. Tak centralnie, prosto w źrenice. Przechodzi mnie dreszcz od intensywności tego spojrzenia. Patrzy się na mnie tak, jakby chciał mi coś przekazać, coś bardzo ważnego. Tylko ja jestem na tyle głupi, że nie potrafię tego odczytać. Nie mam pojęcia o czym może myśleć w tej chwili. Nigdy tak nie miałem. Zawsze potrafiłem wyczuć o co mu chodzi, a teraz nic. Taka pustkowa pustka. A wszystko to przez to spojrzenie. - Dziękuję za wszystko co robisz – odzywa się cicho, jego twarzy rozjaśnia lekki uśmiech, a wdzięczność aż bije z jego zielonych jak smoczymiętka oczu. Przysuwa się bliżej mnie i przytula do mojego ciała. Spinam się, zaskoczony. Czkawka wtula się we mnie ufnie i momentalnie zasypia. Oddech mu się normuję, bicie serca spowalnia, a całe siało się rozluźnia. Wciągam przez nozdrza powietrze i również i ja rozluźniam się. Delikatnie biorę go w łapy, przysuwając tym samym bliżej siebie. Otulam kruchą postać przyjaciela skrzydłami i układam głowę, zamykając oczy. Brązowe włosy chłopaka delikatnie łaskoczą mnie w łuski, co jest bardzo przyjemne. Czuję jak bije mu serce pod piersią. Rytmiczne i powolne uderzenia. Puk puk, puk puk, puk puk. Wsłuchuję się dokładnie w ten dźwięk. Jakże ważny dla mnie dźwięk. Gdybym przestał go słuchać, gdyby nagle zamilkło, a wraz z nim odszedł by mój przyjaciel… To nawet nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie życia bez niego. Nawet nie chce sobie tego wyobrażać. Czkawka jest moją rodziną. Jedyną osobą, na której mogę polegać. Jest moim bratem. Przyjacielem. Jest najważniejszy. I na zawsze pozostanie moim przyjacielem. Potrzebuje cię, przyjacielu. CDN. Także tego... co u Was? Podoba się next? Obawiam się, że niedługo może się skończyć zapas rozdziałów, a w tedy będziecie musieli poczekać na nowy, co w mojej obecnej sytuacji rowna się z całkowitym brakiem czasu :/ tak więc, do następnego? Rozdział 18 Czuję przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po moim ciele, ale to jest tylko chwilowe. Już po chwili czuję ogień. Pale się. Moja skóra płonie. Spazmatycznie walczę o najmniejszy chłost powietrza, żaby się nie zadusić. Pomóżcie mi. Wołam. Ale nikt mnie nie słyszy. Nikogo tutaj ze mną nie ma. Pustka. Otaczająca ciemność mnie pochłania. Zabiera mi ostatnie chwile życia, czuję to. Jak tracę siły, by walczyć, by nie dać się ciemności. Łapie gwałtownie powietrze i uchylam powieki. Promienie słoneczne rażą mnie po oczach, przez co je mrużę. Powoli nabieram powietrza przez usta. Okazuje się to trudne. Wszystko we mnie płonie. Języki ognia boleśnie parzą moją skórę. Każdy najmniejszy ruch wzmacnia ból. Jest to nie do wytrzymania. Ledwo rozglądam się po miejscu, w którym się znajduję. Jest pełno różnokolorowych kwiatów, spomiędzy których przebija się soczyście zielona trawa. Polane otaczają wielkie skały, które tworzą taki okrąg. Zauważam również wodospad, z którego powstaje później rzeka. Różnorodne drzewa, pomiędzy którymi z pewnością można było by się doskonale schować. Leżące drzewo przy rzece, wyglądające jak ławka. Sam nie wiem dlaczego, ale podnoszę się z trudem i chwiejnie zmierzam do właśnie tego drzewa. Dużo mnie to kosztuje. Z każdym wykonanym krokiem, moje siły ekstremalnie spadają. Ledwo udaje mi się wspiąć na drzewo. Wypruty z jakichkolwiek sił lęgłem na drzewo, starając się dostarczyć do płuc jak najwięcej powietrza. Nie wiedziałem co mi jest i czy aby na pewno to nie jest fikcją. Bo przecież ostatnie co pamiętam to jak zasypiałem przytulony do Szczerbatka, który swoją drogą nawet nie wiem gdzie jest. Wydycham ciepłe powietrze i spoglądam w niebo. Błękitne bez żadnych obłoków. Jedynie jakaś czarna plama zbliża się. Marszczę czoło, zaniepokojony. Dlaczego ten czarny punkt się przybliża?! W jednej chwili chce się zerwać, ale nie udaje mi się to. Języki ognia wzmagają się na sile, doszczętnie wbijając mnie w drewno, niemal umierającego z bólu. Strach wypełnia moje ciało, gdy czarny punk jest tuż, tuż. Gdybym jeszcze mógł się bronić, albo zrobić cokolwiek, żeby tylko nie leżeć przypilony do tego drzewa. Co mnie w ogóle podkusiło, żeby tu wleźć?! Nagle punkt znika mi z pola widzenia. Słyszę jak serce dudni mi w piersi. Dlaczego się denerwuje skoro tego czegoś już nie ma? Albo jest tylko, że… Zamieram gdy nade mną nagle pojawia się czarna głowa z ciemno zielonymi oczami. Stworzenie, a raczej smok uważnie mi się przypatruje, jakby oceniając mnie. Prycha, wypuszczając przy tym kłęby ciepłego powietrza, które otulają moją twarz. Mruży jedno oko zupełnie tak samo jak to robi Szczerbatek i przechyla głowę w lewo. '- Musicie uważać. Jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie.' Ból przeszywa moją czaszkę wraz z pojawieniem się głosu. Krzywię się z bólu i nabieram powietrza do płuc. Już raz podobnie się czułem. Teraz przynajmniej mam pewność, że faktycznie słyszałem przyjaciela, a nie miałem omamy. Kim jesteś? Próbuję się odezwać, lecz nic z moich uchylonych ust nie wychodzi. O jakim niebezpieczeństwie mówisz? Próbuję jeszcze raz, lecz nic to nie daje. Ogień obejmujący moje ciało jest zbyt silny. Smok zamyka oczy i dmucha na mnie zimnym powietrzem. Na moim ciele pojawiają się igiełki zimna, które boleśnie wbijają mi się w skórę. '- Musisz chronić swojego przyjaciela. Musicie się chronić nawzajem.' Zastygam o wspomnieniu Szczerbatka. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatruje się w ciemno zielone ślepia, które niemal przeszywają mnie na wylot. Dlaczego mi to mówisz? Dlaczego mnie ostrzegasz? Skąd masz pewność? Pytam, choć wiem, że nie może usłyszeć tych pytań. To frustrujące. '- Znajdź mnie jak najszybciej. W twoim notatniku jest wszystko napisane.' Skąd mam mieć pewność, że mnie nie okłamujesz? '- Gdy odzyskasz pamięć wszystkiego się dowiesz, Czkawka.' Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?! Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! '- Czas nam się kończy. Na wszystkie pytania znajdziesz niedługo odpowiedź. Przejrzyj notatnik i chroń mojego syna. Chrońcie siebie nawzajem.' Czekaj! Jak to syna?! Szczerbatek jest twoim synem?! Spotkałem już ciebie? Lecz nie odpowiada. Znika z zasięgu mojego wzroku, a ogień na powrót wzmaga się w moim ciele. Tym razem jest gorzej. Ogień spala każdy skrawek mojego ciała. Oczy wychodzą mi na wierzch. A oddech niemal zanika. Dusze się. W oczach pojawiają się łzy. Ciało wygina się w łuk, a dłonie zaciskają się w pięści. Rozchylam usta i szepczę cichutko kilka bardzo ważnych dla mnie słów : ''- Nigdy cię nie zostawię, przyjacielu.'' &&& Podrywam się raptownie do pozycji siedzącej. Płuca napełniam spazmatycznymi wdechami powietrza. Czułem się koszmarnie. Głowa mi pękała, jakby ktoś specjalnie wsadzał mi do niej gwoździe, całe ciało mnie paliło, a w gardle miałem suszę. Z ociąganiem - spowodowanym ogniem na całym ciele – zacząłem się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Mój pokój w Berk. A gdzie indziej mógłbym być? Powoli wstaję, przyciskając dłoń do głowy. Niemiłosiernie mnie boli. Jeszcze raz omiatam spojrzeniem pokój, z opóźnieniem zauważając, że nie ma Szczerbatka. Marszczę czoło i powoli kieruje się do drzwi. Ale taaa… Zapominam, że nie mam protezy na nodze i ląduje z hukiem na podłodze. Jęczę z bólu i powoli siadam. Chwytam protezę, która o dziwo leżała koło łóżka i nakładam ją. Noga wyglądała już normalnie. Nie było żadnej opuchlizny czy niczego innego. Tak jak myślałem – po ślinie Szczerba wszystko przechodzi. Wstaję tym razem już bez ociągania. Podchodzę do drzwi, otwieram je i schodzę na dół. W pomieszczeniu niżej panuje cisza. Najwyraźniej nikogo nie było, a Szczerbatek musiał się zmyć zanim Stoick wstał. Nalewam sobie duży kubek wody i wypijam. Następnie chwytam za dwa czerwone jabłka, z czego w jedno się wgryzam. Zabawie tu może ze dwa dni i wracam do Sanktuarium. Valka pewnie tam zamartwia się o mnie i Szczerba. Jakby tak patrzeć to dość długo mnie nie było. Zamieram nagle, uzmysłowiwszy sobie coś. - Pamięć mi wróciła. CDN. TA DAM!! Kto się tego spodziewał? Haha!! Co u Was? Jak święta? Jak myślicie, co będze dalej? Czy Czkawka i Szczerbatek będą nadal przyjaciółmi? Kim był tajemniczy smok? Co miał na celu? Wesołego Sylwestra (: Rozdział 19 Wróciła Mi Pamięć Pamiętam WSZYTSKO PAMIĘTAM Jabłko wypada mi z dłoni. Dreszcz ekscytacji rozchodzi się po moim ciele. Nawet nie zwracam uwagi na ten nie dający mi spokoju ogień, czy nawet ból głowy, który najprawdopodobniej jest spowodowany wracającą pamięcią. Tylko jak? Jakim cudem odzyskałem każde wspomnienie? To przez Uchawi*? Właśnie jeśli o nią chodzi… Kazała mi siebie znaleźć. Marszczę czoło. Zazwyczaj jej wizyty pokazują w jakim miejscu odbędzie się spotkanie, a ja to miejsce znam doskonale. Wystarczy, że najpierw wpadnę do Sanktuarium, a stamtąd od razu polecę na Wyspę Nocy. Tylko najpierw muszę znaleźć Szczerbatka. Dokańczam jeść jabłko i wybiegam z domu. Valka jak się dowie, że znowu mało co jem to w szał wpadnie. Jej nawet nie trzeba mówić, od razu wie, że nie jadłem. Taki wrodzony dodatkowy zmysł, czy co? Przebiegam obok kuźni, z której akurat wychodzi Pyskacz. - O Czkawka poczekaj! - krzyczy za mną. Niechętnie przystaje. Co jak co, ale na pogawędkę z Pyskaczem to zawsze jestem chętny, ale teraz tak jakby nie mam czasu, no. - Co jest Pyskacz? - pytam gdy wiking jest już obok mnie. Drapie się po brodzie i uważnie mi przypatruje. - Słuchaj no, chłopcze… Czy aby na pewno niczego nie zgubiłeś, a mówiąc to mam na myśli kogoś? - unosi do góry swoje krzaczaste brwi. Ja zaś marszczę czoło. - Widziałeś go? - pytam niedowierzająco. - Ta twoja… - wymachuje rękami i pochyla się bliżej do mnie, by zacząć szeptem - ...Nocna Furia, wyleciała rano z domu wodza, a dokładniej z twojego pokoju, więc tak pomyślałem, że może ta informacja może ci się przydać. Otwieram oczy szerzej w zdumieniu. Widział Szczerbatka? - Widziałeś go tylko ty? - jeśli ktoś inny go zauważył to już po mnie. - Nie, w zasadzie było bardzo wcześnie, a ja pracowałem w Kuźni i przez przypadek przez okno zobaczyłem… - Rozumiem - przerywam mu – Nie wiesz może w którym kierunku poleciał? Błagam, niech powie, że nie w stronę oceanu. Błagam. - A tak się składa, że wiem – uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. Och i ja już znam ten uśmiech, będzie czegoś chciał – Ale najpierw odpowiedz na jedno pytanie, chłopcze. Przewracam oczami. A nie mówiłem? - Co takiego? - Czy pamięt… - Pamiętam – przerywam mu po raz kolejny – Pamiętam wszystko. Przypomniałem sobie przed chwilą – mówię tak, żeby tylko on mnie słyszał. Wiking wytrzeszcza na mnie oczy. - Ale nie zwiejesz? Zagryzam wargę, przechylam głowę w bok i rozglądam się naokoło. Czy nie zwieje? Tego w stu procentach nie jestem pewien. Jak na razie to planuję polecieć do mamy, powiedzieć co się ze mną działo i zahaczyć o Wyspę Nocy. Ale czy tu wrócę? W ogóle mam do czego? - Słuchaj, teraz to ja muszę znaleźć przyjaciela i pilnie coś załatwić, wię… - Ale wrócisz? - tym razem to on przerywa mi. Wzdycham ciężko i ściskam nasadę nosa. - Taaa, wrócę. Będę ciebie odwiedzał. - Obiecujesz? - zwęża na mnie oczy. - Ech… - drapie się po głowie – Obiecuje. Przez chwilę patrzy na mnie, jakby szukając potwierdzenia moich słów i chyba nawet się tego doszukuje. - Poleciał w stronę Kruczego Urwiska – mówi machając kikutem – Pamiętaj, że trzymam cię za słowo. Kiwam głową i ruszam w stronę wskazaną przez kowala. && Zeskakuję z ostatniej skały i rozglądam się po ukrytej polanie wśród urwiska. Pozostało wszystko tak, jak było trzy lata temu. Nic a nic to miejsce się nie zmieniło. Te samo jeziorko, te same drzewa, jaskinia, wszystko na swoim miejscu. No może nie całkiem. Szczerbatka nie widzę. Kieruje się w głąb, tak bliżej zbiornika wody. - Szczerbo? - wołam, chwile czekając i nasłuchując. Odpowiada mi cisza. Podchodzę do jaskini, w której zawsze się chowaliśmy. Z zewnątrz jest naprawdę trudno widoczna. Tak naprawdę to odkryliśmy ją przez przypadek, po prostu ganialiśmy się, Szczerb mnie popchnął, a ja wleciałem do zasłoniętej przez rośliny jaskini, od tamtej pory zawsze ta jaskinia była naszym takim domem. Ale również i tutaj go nie zastaję. Jedynie tylko ciepłe jeszcze skały. Musiał je ogrzewać, gdy leżał. Zmartwiony wychodzę na polanę i uważnie rozglądam się. Nie ma go. Po prostu odleciał. Mrugam powiekami i przecieram nos. Składam dłonie, które przykładam do ust. Nabieram powietrza i wydaje z siebie ryk Nocnej Furii. Zawsze tak siebie wzywaliśmy. To był nasz znak rozpoznawczy, praktycznie na wszystko. Na wezwanie pomocy, zawołanie, raz nawet przy pełni księżyca zaczęliśmy wyć, ale to było raczej tak dla żartu. Wzdycham cicho i przygnębiony siadam na kamieniu. Do ręki biorę patyk i zaczynam rysować. Niemal od razu przed oczami staje mi jedno szczególne wspomnienie związane właśnie z rysowaniem. Uśmiecham się smutno. Właśnie wtedy mi zaufał. Zamieram na słyszalny trzepot skrzydeł za mną. Odkładam patyk i odwracam się. Niemal od razu na moich ustach pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. Podnoszę się na równe nogi. - Szczerb Przyjaciel mruży oczy i przekrzywia głowę w bok. Uważnie mnie obserwuje, jakby nie dowierzając, że mnie widzi. W jednej chwili oczy mu się szeroko otwierają, a źrenice zwężają. Domyślił się. Jęczę zaskoczony, gdy niespodziewanie rzuca się na mnie, przygniatając tym samym do ziemi. Jego lepki jęzor od razu zaczyna mnie atakować, a ja wierzgam się, próbując wydostać się z pułapki. - Nie… Szczerbuś, złaź – pozostaje głuchy na moje prośby – TY PRZEROŚNIĘTA WIELKA DZIDZIO ZŁAŹ! - krzyczę śmiejąc się. Zamiera. Ojoj. Niedobrze. Schodzi ze mnie, obrzuca mnie pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem i odwraca się tyłem. Wzdycham ciężko. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. - No co jest? Wielka dzidzia strzela focha? Prycha. Ja zaś podnoszę się i staję przed nim, tak żeby mieć jego słodką czarną mordkę przed sobą. Odwraca się natychmiast i wypuszcza kłęby pary z nozdrzy. Tym razem podchodzę do niego od tyłu i ni stąd ni zowąd rzucam się na niego. Nie spodziewał się tego. Obwiązuje ręce wokół jego szyi, po prostu się do niego przytulając. - No nie gniewaj się, Mordko – skamle cicho. Burczy tylko coś i zwala mnie na ziemię. Krzywię się na ból. Jakby nie patrzeć to ten przeklęty ogień nadal nie opuszcza mojego ciała. Lepiej jest z bólem głowy, przynajmniej on przechodzi powoli. Szczerb wyrasta nade mną. Łapie ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, mrużąc przy tym jedno z oczu. Podnoszę dłoń i śmiało zaczynam drapać go za uchem. Mruczy z przyjemności i wywala język na co się uśmiecham. Układa łapy po bokach mojego ciała, a głowę kładzie na mój brzuch. Przejeżdżam dłonią od jego ucha, pomiędzy oczami, aż po nozdrza, gdzie zostawiam dłoń. Spoglądam w jego soczyście zielone ślepia. Iskrzą się czystym szczęściem. - Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, przyjacielu. Uchawi – w języku Suahili oznacza to Magiczna. Uchawi posiada różne zdolności m.in. potrafi przewidywać przyszłość, i tak jak tu w przypadku Czkawki umie wniknąć do czyjegoś umysłu, żeby się z nim porozumieć, lecz to może tylko trwać kilka minut. CDN. Proszę (: Kto się spodziewał? Gdzie był Szczerbatek? Mam dla Was smutną wiadomość, a mianowicie zapasowe rozdziały mi się skończyły i nie mam pojęcia kiedy będę miała czas na pisanie ): musicie być cierpliwi i proszę, tak na zachętę żeby każdy czytający to opowiadanie wyraził swoje zdanie tj. czy mu się podoba, co sądzi o tej historii, czy coś zmienić. Wszystko proszę zamieszczać w komentarzach, postaram się wszystkie przeczytać, odpowiedzieć jak będzie trzeba i wziąć pod uwagę Wasze sugestie (: do napisania Informacja Cześć i czołem! Trochę mnie tu nie było za co Was bardzo przepraszam. Nie miałam czasu na cokolwiek (i nadal go nie mam), codziennie wracam późno ze szkoły, a natłok nauki sprawia, że ledwo mogę się skupić na czymkolwiek innym. Przepraszam Was bardzo! Czuję się podle, że nie odzywałam się i nie dodawałam rozdziałów ): Ale to się poprawi! Jak tylko się zacznął wakacje, mam nadzieję wrócić. Do napisania! Oraz dziękuję tym osobom co jeszcze odwiedzają tę historię (: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania